Three Years Later
by LilyHellsing
Summary: Sequel to Outsiders Power. Lavenders third try at a child is rewarded. Kara & Clopin have a child as well. Because of an old enemy, Lav must give her child to Kara to raise. She'll have to choose between her husband or only child.WAY better summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three years later, Clopin and Kara have a child. Lavender, who is now married to Frollo, had two miscarriages but third times the charm! When she becomes pregnant she must hide the fact from everyone except three people. Why? Because her father's old enemy is in town and he's promised to kill her. When the child is born, Lavender is forced by Frollo to give her child to Kara to raise as her own. When the old enemy finds out, she must choose; protect he husband or her child?

* * *

"Are you nervous?" A tall dark skinned woman asked me as we watched the flower girls go down the aisle. She wore a dark green dress which matched her eyes perfectly. With a golden ribbon, her jet black hair was tied into a ponytail.

I inhaled shakily, holding tightly onto the purple lilies in my hands. "No! Of course not! I'm just planning to marry the man whom my father promised me to for a job before breaking his word and hiding me away in the Court of Miracles for five years! No, no, dear Esmeralda, I'm not nervous at all!" My tan skin had turned almost as white as my long dress.

She gave me a dull glare, placing the hand which held lavender flowers on her hips, "Oh yes, so much sarcasm! Be happy, Lavender, you are getting married to Judge Claude Frollo!" She made it sound like such an honor.

Many gypsies were outraged at the thought of one of their own marrying the man who killed them with a passion.

Her green eyes met my dark purple ones. It still amazed me how such a cold hearted man such as Frollo could be in love with me…me, a gypsy freak! My long black hair was covered with a thin white veil. I must have complained a million times about the corset I wore, saying it hurt like hell. Finally Quasimodo, who was helping me wit the flowers, say that if I kept talking, I wouldn't be able to breathe at all in this horrible thing.

I always wanted a wedding in April when the flowers began to bloom and the sun shine brightly with warmth.

When I was five years old, my father Arthur Black promised my hand in marriage at the age of fifteen to the Judge for exchange of becoming captain. My mother, a famous gypsy named Lilac Hellrose never knew of it and was killed for being a "witch". Shortly afterwards, I found myself living with the King of Gypsies himself; Clopin.

By the time I was fifteen, I disobeyed him and went to the Feast of Fools, where I met Frollo once more. After such a long tragic journey, I now find myself about to be married!

Just a month ago, my friend Kara and Clopin got wed…we heard they were enjoying their honeymoon but it disappointed me to know they couldn't come to see this. "Come on, I'll walk you down the aisle." Esmeralda said softly, grabbing my forearm to lead my numb self to my fiancé.

"Do you Lavender Hellrose Black take Claude Frollo as your husband?" The Archdeacon asked with a smile, bible in hand. My purple lips curled into a smile, looking at the man before me. His gray hair showed without his hat but he looked handsome. His eyes glittered with happiness.

"I do." I managed to get the words out in a half whisper. Frollo's smile grew larger at this.

"And do you Claude Frollo take Lavender Hellrose Black as your wife?" The Archdeacon questioned.

Claude spoke in that dark voice, "I do."

He stepped forward, closing the space between us. Wrapping his arms around my waist, his lips met mine in a soft passionate kiss, a sign of love that would last an eternity and the next.

* * *

_Seven Months Later_

It turns out that I was pregnant from our erm… "visit to the beach". It was my seventh month and I felt moody! While I was happy that a life was inside me, it also annoyed me to my wits end that I looked enormous! Clopin, whom I had spoken to often, said that this was natural and I still looked beautiful. Kara and I got together every other day and walked around or traveled back to the Court of Miracles. It turns out she was pregnant too!

We spent so much time together, talking about our children, that we felt they would be as close as we were when they were born. It was just an amazing feeling to know my friend who was like a sister lost at birth was going to have a child in the exact same month!

When we walked to the Court of Miracles, most gypsies just smiled and talked to us, accepting my choice of husband. Others shunned us altogether. But that was fine for we knew we had friends still. Esmeralda and…what was his name…Doofus….Sonny…Bobby…No, wait, Phoebus! They had went on their honeymoon and still not returned.

One night it stormed horribly, the thunder making not only people shake but windows as well. I sat in front of the fireplace that Frollo had once collapsed in front of. He never told me about why he sang "gypsy it's your turn" or whatever…oh well! "Lavender…my wife, why aren't you sleeping?" My husband's voice echoed in the big room.

Shrugging, I stared into the dancing embers, "…Just thinking. Plus my stomach hurts, the baby's been kicking. Come sit with me, Claude." He sat next to me and put down a small plate of purple grapes and strawberries. Curse these cravings!

"I love how your eyes and this fruit look alike…" Frollo muttered, eating a grape. I glared at him. Lately he had been strict and picky about my diet and how much I roamed in the sun. He claimed it wasn't safe for the baby…psh. There was no way in hell that he'd let me eat a strawberry this late at night…unless…

Pointing behind him, I gasped, "Did you see that lightning strike?!" His head turned just as I grabbed the biggest red fruit. Frollo turned and grabbed it, shaking his finger at me as if it was a crime. "Tsk, tsk tsk." He said playfully.

Crossing my arms, I pouted, "You're mean! You're doing this on purpose!" Okay so maybe I had no right to be outraged by his teasing…I've done it many times before as well. Frollo chuckled and kissed me.

"My dear, if you really want it…" He started in a playful tone. Suddenly I gasped and felt a sharp pain in my stomach. It felt like a white hot dagger had pierced my skin. "What is it, what's wrong?"

Dagger after dagger, it felt like, stabbed me again and again.

* * *

Twelve hours later, I felt exhausted and the idea of sleeping was tempting me. "I'm sorry Judge Frollo, but your wife had a miscarriage…" The words from a doctor echoed in my mind. Miscarriage…my child was dead…

Lying in bed, I stared at the ceiling, silent as a grave. "Lavender…" Frollo whispered, sitting next to me. I didn't speak; I didn't even want to look at him. It had to be my fault why my child died. "Lavender, are you okay?"

Turning my head away from him, I felt tears slide down my face and onto the pillow. "Why? Why did God take away our little one? Was it because we had sinned before marriage?"

Claude didn't speak for he thought the same thing…Was it punishment? Or just sadistic coincidence? Gentle as can be, he lay next to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. The city would whisper behind our backs now…

* * *

Kara glared at Clopin. "I want cherries!" She exclaimed, ignoring her husband's attempts to hush her.

He looked distressed, "Dear, don't shout, you'll wake up everyone. You know no one is selling cherries this late at night!"

Her eyes, which got redder every time she felt an overwhelming emotion, grew dark, "I WANT CHERRIES!!" Clopin dodged a bowl thrown at him and ran out, saying he'd get some.

As he walked the streets of Paris, he couldn't help but glance at the Palace of Justice. At one time it served as a symbol for unfair death…but ever since Lavender's presence, it was a fair court with hope. "I wonder if the judge has to deal with his wife's cravings too…" Clopin muttered bitterly.

Suddenly a young girl about fourteen came running to him. "King Clopin, Kara's in labor!"

Jumping a foot in the air, he gaped, "What?! But this is her seventh month, how could it be?"

She shrugged, "Early birth, perhaps. She's requested you, quickly!"

* * *

What felt like an eternity later, Kara held a beautiful baby boy in her arms. He had his fathers black hair, his mothers brown eyes, dark skin with his mothers smile. "He's perfect…" Clopin whispered in his Queen's ear.

"What should we name him?" Kara grinned kissing her husbands cheek.

It was quiet, both lost in thought. "Joseph…" Clopin said, watching his son smile at the name.

* * *

Frollo and I walked to the edge of the market, waiting to see Clopin and Kara. It took forever for me to get my love to join us, but they said they had a surprise for us. One week had passed and I felt a little better…it still saddened me to know we were childless.

"Lavender!" A familiar voice shrieked. Looking up, I saw Kara and Clopin jogging up to us, a bundle of blankets in their arms. What was it?

"Kara, my friend! Clopin, dear, how are you two? What's the surprise?" I smiled while hugging both. Frollo simply rolled his eyes, crossing his arms in an annoyed manner.

The brown haired woman grinned ear to ear. "We had a baby boy!"

This got Claude's attention, making his head snap towards them. My mouth dropped slightly, amazed. "Already? But it's our…your seventh month." Although I could not see my husband, I felt rage and jealous glow off him. He took a step closer, towering over the small child.

"Yes, we had an early delivery. This is Joseph, Prince of Gypsies!" Clopin explained, pride showing in his eyes.

"Where is your child?" Kara asked with ignorant curiosity. The only news Paris had heard was I had been in labor the week before. Inhaling slowly, I looked at Claude and grabbed his hands.

For once, I couldn't even look at Clopin or Kara. "…I had a miscarriage, it died." As I spoke this horrible truth, I felt Claude's arms wrap around me tighter. Before they could go on about how sorry they were, I insisted we go walking.

As Kara and I gossiped about new weapons around the world, odd yes but then again so are we; Clopin and Claude were walking behind us. Frollo looked over at the Prince of Gypsies and sneered. He felt jealous that they had such a beautiful son…I suppose as much as it shames me to admit it, I did to.

* * *

_Few Months Later_

"Claude, we need to talk." I whispered, tugging his arm to drag him away from the Feast of Fools. I wanted to see who would dance this year but this matter was MUCH more important.

"What is it, my dear?" He asked with a light tone, his eyes roaming through the crowds with disgust. It was obvious his mind was absent.

Taking a deep breath, I watched him carefully. Two months had passed since our failure and Clopin's success. "Claude…I'm pregnant."

* * *

Lol such fun at the end. Next chapter will involve…um…stuff o.o Haven't put much thought into it yet. Anyway, review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally it was our one year anniversary! I questioned Claude what he would get me for it but every time he would grin and shake his head, refusing to tell me. My present for him was something very…kinky I suppose you could say.

Three blissful months had passed since I announced I was pregnant once more. Every morning and night I would pray for a healthy child. Kara was almost literally bouncing off the walls with happiness while Clopin couldn't stop smiling. Claude on the other hand…he was worried, I could see it in his eyes. Of course he was happy and excited but a little piece of him, as well as me, worried about another miscarriage.

Prince Joseph was five months old and able to crawl a little bit. Every time I and Kara went to the market, he'd be on his mother's hip. Sometimes we'd stand in the shadows and watch Clopin perform his puppet shows, knowing the little boy wouldn't remember his father's shows. A small part of me was jealous of them…I guess I still loved Clopin just a little bit…I quickly cast these thoughts away, ashamed.

"Oh come on! Frollo can't execute his wife for breaking her diet one time!" Kara exclaimed, waving a caramel apple in front of my face. I hadn't eaten that whole day and I've been craving something pure sugar.

Clopin snuck up behind me and draped his arms around us both, "Ah, my two favorite women. Fighting, are we? Kara, don't make me punish you." I raised an eyebrow, shocked at Clopin's kinky mention. Wow, he really did change. It felt like yesterday that he was stuttering and blushing for me to get new bigger clothes.

"Of course not Clopin! I'm just tempted by a delicious…looking…apple. Kara you're a bad influence! But Claude would punish me as well; oh do get your mind out of the gutters you blushing baboon!" I snapped with a grin.

Kara reached over, giving Joseph to his father, and waved the apple in front of me again. "Come on, a little sugar won't harm your child! In fact, it'll make it sweet and kind! If you keep to a strict diet, it'll be all mean…like its father!"

Unable to resist anymore, I grabbed the caramel apple and bit into it. Wow, this brought back memories. The desert tasted like heaven! So long I have been on a plain diet, finally some freedom! Clopin chuckled at this, rocking Joseph to sleep, "Is the judge really treating you that horribly?" There was a trace of concern but otherwise I knew he was kidding.

Rolling my eyes, I took another bite and answered, "Oh yes, he has me tied to his bed every night and taunts me by eating all these sweets!" Just as I was going to eat some more, I felt a prescience behind me.

I knew who it was by the looks of embarrassment on my friend's faces. "That is exactly what will happen if you don't stop harming our child by eating that ridiculous life threatening treat!" Claude's voice reached my ears, making me wince.

Turning on my heels, I flinched when he smacked the sugary treat from my hands. "I…Hello Claude…" I mumbled, unable to look him in the eye. (A/N: His expression is like when he starting looking for Esmeralda after the Festival and glared at Quasi as it rained.)

Long slender fingers wrapped around my arm in a bruising grip, dragging me back to the Palace of Justice. I risked glancing behind me to see Clopin fuming while Kara looked worried, holding her sleeping child. Hopefully she would convince her husband not to follow and do something stupid.

A few minutes later we arrived in the room with the fireplace. "What were you thinking, you idiot girl?!" He shouted.

I was calm just like my mother was when father shouted, "Claude, it was just a little sugar. That wouldn't harm the baby. And I'm getting tired of nothing but breads and vegetables! I think I would know what's good for my child and what's not."

He yelled, "You're only sixteen Lavender! You don't know a thing about being pregnant! Last time you failed…" He stopped, looking quite calm and regretful.

Looking down, I placed a hand on my growing stomach, "…So it's my fault our child died before? I suppose it is Claude. I know I'm young but I have twice the knowledge that you do, considering I am a woman after all! I don't see the harm in one caramel apple, one sugary treat, through the whole nine month course. If you excuse me…" I turned and walked away, unwilling to admit how much he had hurt me just then.

* * *

_"Lavender, don't touch…" Mother started to warn me but then was stopped as a huge blanket of half-finished yarn fell on me. She tried to act stern, tried to act annoyed, but couldn't stop from laughing. "That's what you get, Daughter! That's why a seven year old should listen to her mother." I stuck my tongue out at her._

* * *

_I was eight years old and was attending the famous Feast of Fools. Father said that my mother was dancing for everyone so I had to stay with him. Sitting on his shoulders while he rode his horse to Frollo's side, I laughed and clapped my hands. The judge looked at me, my father and him exchanging silent words. "Lavender, this is Judge Claude Frollo." Father said as I looked over at him._

_Smiling like an ignorant child, I waved, "Hello Mr. Claude Judge sir!" While my father frowned, Claude grinned at this._

_"Hello Ms. Lavender." He murmured in a soft voice. Before he could speak again, the music started to play which turned my attention a few yards in front of me._

* * *

_It was my twelfth winter and I was bored out of my mind in the Court of Miracles. "…I just thought of something ironic…" I stated calmly, looking over at Clopin who was busying fixing up his puppet. He made a small noise to let me know he was listening. "If this place really did grant miracles like in the name it owns…how come I got caught when I tried leaving?" Clopin stopped working and started to laugh._

* * *

Tears slipped down my face as I stared into the city. I missed my parents so much…Those memories with Clopin…I miss them. Sometimes I caught myself wishing and wondering what it would have been like if I stayed with the King. Of course I was grateful to have Frollo but still.

* * *

Another four months had passed since that incident. Claude was less strict and tried continuously to make me forgive him for hurting me. Although I said I did, I suppose part of me still held onto that anger that realized he blamed me for our first child. It was my seventh month again…I hope everything would go right. 

But a dream I had said otherwise. It showed two unmarked graves in a small cemetery. What did it mean? As Mother always told me, dreams were messages. I prayed she had been wrong.

Two weeks afterwards, it stormed once more. Usually I loved it…but lately I've been living on suspense. I was lying on the sleeping Claude, stroking his hair. I loved how silky it was…I hoped our child would have it. Suddenly I felt the same stabbing pain that I got the first time.

* * *

A few hours passed and I found a wet towel on my forehead, tears of pain streaming down my face. "Claude…I don't hear the baby crying, what's wrong?" I said in a shaky panic filled voice. 

He looked at the doctor and they exchanged whispers which fueled my anger further. Finally giving into the rage, I shouted, "Well? Don't whisper when I'm laying right here you idiots! What the hell happened to my child?!"

They both jumped and stared at me. Claude sat next to me and grabbed my hand, kissing my forehead. "I'm sorry Lavender…" His voice said it all; another child…dead…

* * *

A few weeks later when I was healthy enough, I traveled to the Court of Miracles. Little Joseph was now nine months old and was attempting to walk. Kara and I sat in front of a fire while Clopin brought the Prince over. I watched them…a perfect family…could that have been me and Clopin if I hadn't disobeyed him by going to the festival? 

"I just don't understand it! The whole town is talking about me and Claude now! Second attempt to have a child and it dies again! I don't understand! I'm healthy and so is Claude, I took care of myself through the months…no wine, no caffeine, and…" I sighed heavily, unable to finish the sentence. Kara gave me a sorrowful look while Clopin sat between us.

"I'm sorry about that Lavender." He spoke softly. Perhaps God was punishing me. I'm young, healthy, and look after myself…so what went wrong? He continued, "If you want to get away for a while, you're welcome to stay here."

I grinned, "And put up with your annoying ass? No thanks." Clopin chuckled at this and looked over at Joseph, who walked to him. For a moment I could have sworn I saw tears in his eyes…must have been the lighting. "Anyway, I should get home."

* * *

"This August heat must be getting to you, M'lady!" Kathryn the maid exclaimed as I dressed in loose clothing. It had been a month since our failed attempt. Placing on a short frilly purple dress, I made sure my black hair hid my violet eyes. My skin was abnormally pale for summer, which caused me to worry. 

A thought passed through my mind.

An hour later, I ran to the dining room to see an upset impatience judge. "Where have you been? We're late for the dinner with those friends of yours." Ah, still the famous hatred for gypsies.

Biting my lip, I grabbed his hand and kissed his lips. "Claude um…"

He raised an eyebrow, "Are you feeling alright Lavender? The maid told me how sick you've been recently. Perhaps it's the heat."

Muttering bitterly, I looked at the ground, "I wish!"

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

Giving him a sheepish grin, I hesitated. "…Third times the charm…right?"

* * *

That's right; she's pregnant for the last time lol. Next chapter: Lavender tells only the maid and Claude of her blessed chance to have another child. So when a stranger finds Lav in a dark alley and says he knows her secret, it scares her. She finds out later that he's Arthur's old enemy and he wants her blood. Plus, more Kara and Clopin and Joseph stuff! 


	3. Chapter 3

"You're pregnant, M'lady?!" Kathryn exclaimed, immediately hushed afterwards. I had a huge grin on my face and I knew I looked like a fool. Nodding, I jumped to feel Claude's arms wrap around my waist, his hands resting on my stomach. Kissing my cheek, he smiled. This was the first time he was so affectionate in front of another.

"But I wish to keep this between only us, no one else. We don't need to be shamed if…well it will work this time, I'm sure of it!" I exclaimed, leaning back into the embrace. The maid nodded and left me and Claude alone in our room.

"I'm so happy!" I whispered, receiving an unusual passionate long kiss. "What was that?" It didn't bother me he did that, it just has been so long…

He grinned, making sure our noses touched, "I'm just as happy…amazed…"

Pulling away, I gave him a doubtful look, "You're gonna make me get on that damn diet aren't you?" Claude kissed my cheek, nibbling at my ear.

"Only for the last six months. Just don't act like…" Frollo started before I finished for him.

"Like a teen, yes Claude I know! You say that every time I go out with…Oh shoot, we forgot about Clopin's dinner! Damn! Oh my, what am I going to tell them? Surely they'll notice the weight gain towards the end!"

Claude placed his index finger over my mouth. "Shh…we'll worry later."

* * *

"Oh my, please go on!" I said through fits of giggles. Clopin had been going on and on about Kara's strictness with her son so she decided to do the same. However, she started talking about their bedroom fun. My face went as red as a strawberry, falling against the wall with tearful laughs. Clopin looked horror struck at her and tried pathetically to shut his wife up.

"And then on the second week of our honeymoon, in the moonlight, he beckoned me to go swim in the lake with him…naked! He then says the cheesiest thing, something along the lines of…" Kara managed to speak before her mouth was covered by her husband. I couldn't stop gasping for air as I fell on the ground, cracking up.

Clopin gave me a mock bow, throwing his wife over his shoulder, "We must leave before the sun sets completely. Until next time, Lavender!" With that, he ran off.

Managing to gasp out, I shouted, "We have to get together and exchange ideas, Kara!" That made Clopin nearly trip, glaring playfully at me.

It took me a few minutes to calm down enough to where I could stand without falling and harming the baby.

I was in my seventh month once more, making me feel a little guilt ridden. I hadn't told a soul except for Claude and Kathryn. True my figure looked slightly bigger but I wore over sized covering clothes to hide it…I looked like a damn penguin nun! But none-the-less, it hid my figure quite easily without much suspicion.

Luckily I managed to make it look decent on such a gypsy such as myself. Joseph, I had learned, managed to start walking further distances and even run…for a minute or two. The child was a year and five months old. Wow, amazing how time flew by like that. Miscarriage after miscarriage, tear after tear…Wow.

The sun was slowly sinking behind the buildings, making me worry. If I was late, Claude would…Did something just move in that alley? Silently, without the swishing of the penguin clothes, I walked down there and glanced around. There was nothing. That's been happening lately…I'd hear something or see a shadow but fail to find anything.

Shrugging, I placed my mother's ribbon in my hair and turned to leave. Suddenly a gloved hand grabbed my left wrist, pinning it behind my back while the other arm of the mystery person wrapped around my neck, almost challenging me to fight him. His leg wrapped around mine, making sure I wouldn't attempt to run. I froze, wishing I could flip him if he would loosen his grip just a little…

"Lavender Hellrose Black, finally we meet." His voice was drenched with sadistic amusement. Unable to repress a shiver, I turned my head sideways.

"Who the hell are you?" Okay, not so lady like but hey, so what?! A low chuckle escaped from his lips, his breath smelling like rancid meat. At that moment, I'm not sure if the "morning sickness" had returned or if it was the smell that made me want to puke.

The man chuckled softly, "Ah, patience, Lavender Black. Or should I call you Lavender Frollo? Such a beautiful piece of flesh married to such an old man…"

I growled and threw my head back, listening to his groan as his nose broke. "You fool! Do it again and I'll harm you! It's no surprise your parents never taught you manners; when in the presence of a male, submit." The last part of his angry rant was full of laughter.

Again I wished to harm this man but didn't dare risk it…not yet at least. Surprisingly calm, I questioned, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Jake, an old friend of your fathers. Jake Tetherman to be precise." He started. His hand that was once around my neck slowly slithered downwards, passing my breast and resting on my stomach. What was he doing? Subconsciously my breaths came out in short terrified gasps.

"I know your secret..." Jake's voice whispered darkly in my ear, making me try to jerk away. He chuckled, "Still impatient, eh? Don't worry, Madame Frollo, I'll let you go free and let you run into your little Claude's arms…but first…just know that I won't rest until this child of yours is dead along with you!" My blood froze, my eyes widened. He shoved me out of the alley and I didn't dare try to look at his face. Stumbling like a bat, I ran to the Palace of Justice.

Unfortunately I didn't make it all the way before I went into tears. The guards helped me inside, letting the maid lead me to the fireplace. After sitting there sipping tea, I looked up to see a very worried husband.

"What happened?!" He exclaimed, hugging me tightly. In gaps of sobs, I managed to tell him everything that occurred.

"Claude, I'm scared!" I whispered, burying my face in the crook of his neck. Frollo thought for a moment, stroking my hair softly.

"Don't worry, my love, I won't let him harm you."

* * *

A bowl of cherries is the only thing that separated the King and Queen of gypsies. Kara frowned, "Lavender's been dressing weird lately…"

Clopin mused while feeding his wife a cherry, "Yes…she's been very careful about what she eats as well. And how much time she spends in the sun. Perhaps she's carrying Frollo's child once more."

Kara shook her head, feeding her love a fruit in exchange, "No way, she would have told me! But still, it is suspicious." Giggling, she leaned forward and licked the sweet juices from the cherry from his lips.

He raised an eyebrow, grinning evilly, "If I try something new…promise not to tell Lavender about it?"

At this, she threw her head back and laughed. With a simple nodded, she yelped to find him pinning her wrists above her head.

* * *

The next month passed calmly, no signs of Jake Tetherman. I tried desperately to find out who he was but could find nothing. If I asked Clopin, it would raise questions of how I met this man and…damn.

Claude treated me like I was the Queen of England, watching over me every minute of the day. When I visited Kara in the Court of Miracles, I'd have to lose the guards and Frollo himself before sneaking through the catacombs. After each visit, Frollo would shout and rank but soon forgive me with a simple kiss.

It stormed all day and night. I thought of the irony; every seventh month something bad would happen and yet seven was a lucky number As I stood before the window and watched the rain fall, I fell into deep thought.

Lightning struck the ground far away and I felt a sharp pain. Crying out for Frollo, I fell to my knees and felt the same dagger like stab again and again. He came running in, staring at me with disbelief. We both knew it was the eighth month only but…did it mean…another miscarriage?

* * *

"One more push should do it!" The doctor declared. Sinking my nails into Claude's hand, I felt exhausted. My eyes slowly closed until I heard a baby's cry. "It's a girl!" He exclaimed with pure joy.

Claude smiled brightly, kissing my forehead. A sleepy smile found its way on my face. It took nearly a whole day but our daughter was born! They took her away for a moment and brought her back. Frollo helped me sit up, letting me lean against him.

As I held my daughter in my arms for the first time, I felt fresh tears slide down my face. She had her fathers nose…my eyes and smile...

"She has your whining cry as well." Claude whispered playfully in my ear. I laughed softly, looking at the baby.

"What should we name her?"

He thought long and hard. So many possibilities. There was Marie or Mary…but they were too common.

"I got it!" I cried out. "Aimée Frollo." (Amy.)

Claude smiled and kissed the child's forehead. "Aimee it is…Such a beautiful name…You realize it means 'loved', right?"

Looking up, I grinned, "Of course, that's the whole reason."

* * *

A week had passed and we could not be happier…and tired. Kara and Clopin were still oblivious to the fact I had just had a child, the maid saying I was ill. Finally at long last we had a child! A daughter! A beautiful baby girl who had her father's silk hair! Her mother's eyes…Well the shape and sparkle, not the color thank goodness.

But that's when our happiness fell apart. A note was found by the maid. "_**Watch your child sleep at night for the next time we meet, it won't be breathing."**_ It was Jake Tetherman. How did he know I had Aimée a month early? Well he didn't know it was a she so that was good.

"Claude, we can't fear for the rest of our lives!" I cried out, rocking Aimée in my arms. He was pacing back and forth in front of the fireplace.

"I know that, Lavender! He said he wanted you and the child…Well I can easily protect you…but…" Frollo grew silent for a minute. He was lost in thought. The only thing that brought him back to the present was his daughter's crying.

I kissed her forehead and slowly rocked her. "We need to get rid of her." He said bluntly.

I screeched, "WHAT?!"

He winced as my voice bounced off the walls. "Not like that, Lavender! We need to get your friends to raise her! Tell them we'll give them the money for her, we just need to hide her until this Jake person is killed."

Just as I was about to protest, two guards walked in. They were the only ones we could trust. They walked over to me, grabbing the child from my arms while Frollo stood before me. Tears quickly streamed down my face.

"You can't do that!" I screamed, trying to get past the brick wall judge. I started to shout incoherent things, seeing my baby be taken away. That bastard had planned this. Punching Frollo's chest, I kicked and bit him while screeching, "You fucking monster, you god damn bastard I hope you rot in hell! You can't do this! I can protect Aimée you arrogant stuck up pig! I refuse to watch my friend be happy with not only her own child but mine while I stand in the shadows! You fucking asshole! You pathetic son of a bitch! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" Finally I collapsed to my knees, sobbing into my hands, pulling away from his vile touch.

Claude didn't dare touch me. In a cold tone, he turned away, "Tomorrow at dawn you will get dressed and go to the Court of Miracles. You will tell your friends to watch over your only child until otherwise. Give them fifty pieces of silver. If you don't come back by noon, I'll have the guards search for you."

Sobbing, I glared, "And if I don't give Aimée away? If I run off with our child?"

He turned to me, his eyes flamed with anger, "Then you'll be in trouble when the guards bring you back."

* * *

I hadn't cried that hard and long since Father died…and now I remember why. Waking up with a huge headache, I looked around to realize I had fallen asleep in front of the fireplace. There was no way I would share a bed with that monster!

The maid was silent with sorrow, giving me a long robe and wrapping the child in blankets. As I traveled outside, I ran around the market and Notre Dame twice to make sure no one had seen me. When I entered the catacombs, two gypsy guards jumped down. "Take me to the King, now!" I spoke with such a frightening voice.

A few minutes later, Clopin and Kara walked out of bedrooms with a sleepy look upon them. Taking off my hood, I heard my friend gasp at how pale I was. "There's not a lot of time to explain. I'm so sorry I never told you two but…I only told Claude and Kathryn. A man, my father's enemy, Jake Tetherman is after me and my family. On Frollo's orders…I beg you to watch over and raise…raise my little one as your own." Tears fell down my face as I looked down at the sleeping child. Tossing the bag of money at their feet, I clung onto the child.

Clopin stared at me for the longest time while Kara rambled, "Yes…I mean…On Frollo's orders? You mean you don't want to do this? Then again if this Jake person wants you dead, I think it would be safe for your little…what's her name?"

"Aimée. I w-want to be able to visit her as her godmother…I don't need her to know the…the truth. We'll pay you as much money as you…" I stopped when Clopin hugged me. I think he was a little shocked to see me with the judge's child.

Clopin nodded, "We don't need the money…if it's the safest option, then we shall take her. I'm sorry Lavender…" There wasn't a lot to say. They didn't know the fight I put up, they didn't know how I met Jake Tetherman, they knew barely anything…and yet they were my last option.

Looking at Aimée, I kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly, shaking with unreleased sobs. "I love you little one…" I whispered softly, "And your father loves you too…"

Giving her over to Clopin was the hardest thing I had to do yet. It felt like déjà vu in a way…giving a child to him to rise just like I was raised by him. "Thank you both. Frollo thinks it's unwise for us to meet for a few…months. So…I'll…Good-bye." I hugged them both, kissing Aimée once more. "I'm sorry Aimée…" I muttered before turning, placing my hood on, and strolling away.


	4. Chapter 4

It was my fault…if only…if only I had…I missed my daughter already.

When I got back to the Palace of Justice, I sat in front of the fireplace and refused to eat…just stared at an empty place. Tears glazed over my eyes but I didn't allow them to fall. Not again. Not so soon. I just stared…wondering how Aimée was being treated. Was she hungry? Was she tired? Was she crying? Did she miss her mother? Or did she think, at such a young age, that Kara was her mother? That thought hurt the most.

I would miss out on my daughter's childhood…on her teen years…of course I'd be there every now and again but it wasn't the same. Subconsciously my arms had risen a little, as if I expected to find a baby there…my baby.

It's all because of Judge Claude Frollo.

No…it was his idea to give her away…the true fault rested with Jake Tetherman. I needed to find out about him soon. I didn't care if I had to sneak out to ask around, I didn't care of the punishment of getting caught…I just wanted my baby back.

I wanted Jake Tetherman dead. As these fierce thoughts swarmed in my mind, I stared at the fireplace until it was evening. The maid had been forced to tell Frollo I hadn't eaten or, in fact, moved an inch since I got back. He walked in with a bowl of my favorite fruit; grapes. As if I'd forgive him so easily…

He placed the bowl on my lap in my hands and stayed silent, a few feet away. "I'm sorry Lavender but it had to be done. Would you rather your child be…?"

Suddenly I threw the bowl at him, hitting him square in the face…well technically…oh well! His eyes widened as he rubbed his nose, the broken bowl at his feet with the grapes scattering away. It was almost as if they were escaping from my fury. "**MY **child?! She's **your** child too you twit! Or have you forgotten?! You damn bastard, she has a name! Her name is Aimée Frollo! Do you hear that?!" My voice escalated into a loud screech that was head through out the Palace and probably into the dungeons. "**Aimée Frollo!!!"**

"I bet you were fucking happy when our first two children died! I bet you were jumping for joy, knowing you could still screw me without worrying about another life in me! Oh but when Aimée was born, you just **HAD** to send her away! You probably couldn't wait! You don't give a shit about her! You cold hearted son of a bitch!" I was panting by the time I was done screaming. The anger slowly slipped away with each word, making me wish it would stay for tears fell down my cheeks again. In a desperate attempt to stay angry, I grabbed whatever was in my reach and threw it at him.

Suddenly he pushed me into the wall, pinning my arms to my sides. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see his nose broken, a cut above his eye, and his mouth bleeding from the vase I threw at him. Still, I wanted to hurt him more.

"Lavender!" He shouted in my face, causing me to shrink in fear. "She was precious to me and still is! You think it was easy for me to let those people take her? You think it was simple as white bread for me to stay so calm and cold? I cried just like you did Lavender, I miss her very much but this is for her own safety! Aimée is safer with your friends than here! Jake Tetherman can not touch her since he doesn't know where the Court of Miracles is!"

For the first time ever…I noticed…he was crying. Not sobbing like I did, but a few tears found their way to freedom. He still pinned my body against the walls with his, blood and tears falling on my black hair. His grip on my arms loosened, allowing me to wrap them around his neck. We both missed her…but it was for the best…right?

* * *

Three weeks had passed. I was still depressed. I was locked up in the Palace of Justice. I couldn't take it anymore. Finally at dawn, I did my usual run around the church and market before going to the graveyard. This time there were no guards there. Walking to Kara and Clopin's tent, I realized they were probably asleep. Wow, his tent still hadn't changed…

A cry from my right made me jump. Looking over, I saw little Aimée looking at me. Did she recognize me? No…impossible…I was just a stranger to her. Hoping not to wake up the King and Queen, I picked my daughter up and hummed a lullaby to her. Her cries for attention became nothing as I rocked her back and forth, smiling for the first time in weeks. She looked like an angel.

"Hey…" Kara whispered, smiling to see me. "What happened to being locked up in a tower?" I grinned.

"Ah, this princess escaped to see her daughter…god-daughter as far as anyone knows. How is she? Any trouble?"

The brown haired woman smiled and shrugged, "Just the usual. Joseph's been showing the color blocks to her so she's been happy I guess. She cries a lot more than usual though…probably senses we aren't her true parents. How are things with Frollo?"

I thought about this for a while. Things were…bad. We talked, we ate, we slept, and rarely kissed. It was as though we weren't a couple anymore…suddenly I missed all the playful kisses and hugs he gave me. Shrugging, I said as casually as I could, "Okay I suppose. I'm still mad at him…he misses Aimée a lot." An idea popped in my head. "Can I bring him here? I mean, blind folded in the middle of the night? No one will see, I promise!"

This time it was a man's voice who answered, "I don't think that's wise." Clopin stepped out with a frown.

"Why not?" I cried out, hushing Aimée who threatened to cry.

He watched me for a moment, studying how I acted with my daughter. "If he were to find out how he got here, he'd send soldiers…"

I glared at him. "He's changed Clopin. I'll make sure he has multiple blindfolds on and it's the dead of night. Please?"

Before he could reply, Aimée started to cry again. "See? Even she misses her father!" I exclaimed before singing a soft lullaby to her once more. I gave him the puppey eyes, "Please Clopin?" It took a few hours, longer than I thought, but I managed to get them to allow Frollo here. Kissing Aimée's forehead, I whispered, "We'll be back tomorrow little one."

* * *

When I returned home, Claude did everything in his control not to slap me upside the head. "Where the hell were you?!" He snarled, his worry and relief making him shake softly.

Smiling, I walked over and shocked him by kissing his lips. "Hush. I've been at the Court of Miracles, visiting our daughter." He opened his mouth. Instead of letting him talk, I took advantage and kissed him again, my tongue sliding into his mouth. "I managed to convince Clopin to allow you to go there to see Aimée. However…you must wear cloth over your eyes and we shall go tonight!"

Suddenly he did something very surprising given the recent events. Uncharacteristically, he gently scooped me up in his arms and took me to our bedroom, our lips locked in a long hot kiss.

* * *

As the clock stuck twelve, I placed a purple scarf around his eyes along with two black ones. Raising an eyebrow, I mused, "Ah, so that's what happened to that old thing. What was it; I gave that to you during the Fest of Fools. Remember?" He blushed but didn't say anything, obviously embarrassed he had kept it.

"Are you sure he can't see?" Clopin questioned at the entrance to the Courts. Rolling my eyes, I felt Claude squeeze my hand.

"Yes, I'm sure!"

Clopin grinned in a frightening way. "We'll see…" Suddenly he started flicking off my husband, poking his nose, sticking his tongue out and such. "Okay, fine, he can't see!" It took all my will power not to burst out in giggles right then and there.

When we snuck the judge into the tent, he ripped off the blindfolds and saw Aimée in my arms. His eyes, everyone noticed, softened and had a glassy look upon them as he walked behind me, watching his daughter. Kissing his cheek, I placed Aimée in his arms and realized this was the second or third time he's held her in her life so far.

"Ah, so the almighty Judge does have a human side." Clopin whispered as if he were observing an animal. Almost in perfect unison, Kara and I punched his arm. Claude was rocking Aimée back and forth, a little nervous about having such a young life in his hands. He smiled, noticing the similarities between him and her, a smile gracing his lips.

Sitting down while sipping some tea, I leaned against Claude who held a sleepy daughter in his arms. Clopin and Kara made sure their Prince was asleep before sitting too. "I need to know anything about Jake Tetherman."

Clopin spat out his drink, coughing quietly. Aimée started to cry at the sudden loud noise. Before anyone could move, Frollo started to sing- actually sing- a lullaby to her! I felt myself grow tired as I listened to the French lyrics.

"Now, back to the matter…who is Jake Tetherman?" I whispered.

The King of Gypsies frowned. "Jake Tetherman is a low life son of…When your mother Lilac and him were teenagers, they were best friends. They were always running around, laughing. I joined them many times but Jake always glared at me and tried to injure me…he was and still is jealous as hell I'd assume. Apparently he loved your mother but she didn't love him. She fell in love with Arthur Black, a soldier for Fr-…well your army." He glanced at the Judge.

"He got enraged when your parents married, Lavender. He even tried to kill Arthur but Lilac stopped him. Your mother always hated him and finally he just…disappeared. I suppose he hated your father so much that he was glad to hear of his death after all these years and came here to...kill you I suppose...to punish your parents."

I was more than tempted to say something along the lines of, "WELL YOU ARE THE ONE WHO KILLED HIM!" but refrained from doing such. Claude sneered, "So you mean to say just because a _gypsy_ fell in love with a soldier and rejected her childhood friend, he wants to kill my wife and child?"

I winced…okay, perhaps he didn't change THAT much. "Claude! Yes, basically. Where do you think we'd find him, Clopin?"

Before he could reply, Joseph walked in. "Mama? Who are they?" He rubbed his eyes sleepily. Kara pulled him close and hugged him, obviously spooked by the story and such.

"This is your auntie Lavender and uncle…Claude." She hesitated speaking the judge's name as if it were a curse. Frollo smirked at this. Joseph nodded and sat in his father's lap, fast asleep.

Would we be able to experience things like that with Aimée? I hoped so. "We must be leaving…the maid and guards will worry." Claude said reluctantly. He kissed his daughters forehead and hugged her. What a softie he was!

"Let's meet at the market, Kara, tomorrow!" I suggested, seeing Claude make no objections. With that, we left the Court of Miracles and went back to the Palace of Justice which felt…cold.

"I love you…" I said as we walked in, grinning at Frollo.

He kissed my cheek and pulled me to bed, "I love you too."

Snuggling close to him, I questioned, "Sing to me?"

* * *

Next Chapter: A year or so has passed and still no signs of Jake Tetherman…until the Feast of Fools that is. Review and say what age you think they should get their daughter back! 


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey little one!" I cried out, hugging Aimée. She was a little over one year old and smiled at me, giggling. Her eyes were a dark blue that sparkled just like my mothers. So odd how she had her grandmothers color and my sparkle. Her hair was to her ears, black and silky. To a stranger, she looked somewhat like Clopin. But if you took the moment and really thought about it, she looked exactly like me.

"Gaw-mama!" She giggled, throwing her rattle at the ground.

God mother. Yup, that's what I was.

Frollo raised an eyebrow, acting cold as ever. Lately the gypsies suspected Frollo knew of their hiding place but really he didn't. He visited it but didn't know the location! A small smile broke out on his face, the "human" side as Clopin said showing. Grabbing the rattle, he shook it in front of his daughter. Aimée laughed and reached for it, throwing it at Claude. He winced as it hit his shoulder. His face was scrunched in annoyance and yet it was clear he still adored that hurtful action.

Kara looked over at that and started laughing. Although Claude was still cold sometimes, I noticed the King and Queen were more comfortable around him. Kissing Frollo, I watched Joseph who was roughly three years old, run to his mother.

"Mama, look! Dad's telling me a story!" He exclaimed out, smiling as Clopin was showing him with puppets how his mother and his father met. I laughed at this.

"Where's the part where you tackled us down that damn hill?" I questioned, noticing Frollo raise an eyebrow.

Clopin grinned, "I passed that part after you yelled stationary instead of sanctuary." My face went red. Claude wrapped his arms around me, kissing my neck softly while chuckling at the memory. I held little Aimée in my arms while we listened to the story of the "brave" Clopin saving the "damsel in distress" from soldiers.

Aimée clapped at the ending, making us all chuckle. "So who will be dancing for the festival this time?" I asked finally.

Kara put down Joseph and twirled around, "That would be _moi_, Madame Frollo!" We giggled.

Putting Aimée in Frollo's arms, I kissed them both and grinned. "Be back in a minute, we're gonna go look for some clothes for tomorrow. Perhaps we will manage to drive our husbands crazy with lust, no?" Both Clopin and Claude blushed, averting their gazes.

While we were searching for the right clothes, Claude rocked Aimée back and forth, grinning. She stretched her arms towards the King, "Dada!" The judge didn't bother hiding the look of sheer pain that went across his face. He was jealous and felt angered yet saddened. Through the few years, Clopin and Claude hadn't really spoken a true sentence to each other so it was…awkward.

"…I'm sorry about that. I mean, I can't imagine how it feels to watch your own kid call someone else…well…" Clopin started saying, holding Aimée as she giggled and cooed.

Frollo still had a hidden hatred for all gypsies that flared up even more at this. Somehow, he found his hatred lessen. "It's quite alright. It's for the best though…" He wanted his daughter back. He wanted to be called "dada".

Kara and I waltzed in. "Everyone alive here, right?" I smirked at the tense silence. Neither men answered for they were too busy gaping at us. Kara wore a long dark red dress covered in crescent moons, the sleeves long like cob webs, a low cut V in front. The ends of the sleeves, the hem, and her waist were covered in gold ribbons.

"Gee, husband, think your eyes could pop out any further?" She giggled, twirling around so her long brown hair draped on her shoulders.

Frollo's eyes widened at my outfit. It was just as long as Kara's, close to the ankles, all violet with black flowers on the waist, sleeves that showed my shoulders and barely covered my breast. A golden ring was placed on my right middle finger which was attached to a part of the end of the dress, so every time I raised my arm, the dress showed off my legs.

"My love, stop drooling…you'll make it a river!" I giggled as us girls danced around our husbands. He turned a dark red and looked away finally, crossing his arms. Holding Aimée, I smiled happily. We spent many nights here with our daughter but it just wasn't the same. It would never be the same.

* * *

Unable to think of how, I managed to escape Frollo and join Kara for the dance. All the men cheered, tossing golden coins up on the stage. During the dance I had jumped on the judge's lap and kissed him on the lips, snickering as the crowd gasped and laughed.

After the dances were done, Clopin sat next to Frollo while us girls sat in their laps. I snuggled close to Frollo, feeling the winter air of January. Kara was playing with Clopin's goatee while he just grinned like an idiot. Our children were left in the "Sun God's" care that was safely at the Court of Miracles.

Frollo, not caring if anyone saw, kissed my lips, my chin, my neck, and the exposed part of my breast. Blushing a dark red, I giggled and grasped his chin, pulling his head up so I could kiss him with ease. A growl escaped his throat, whispering in my ear, "Why did you cast a spell on me, Lavender?"

"What kind of effects does this spell have?" I chuckled softly.

He groaned quietly, wrapping his arms around me tightly, "Lust…love…desire to pull you away from the crowd and…"

"Lavender…who is that man over there?" Kara's worried voice interrupted us.

"Hm?" All our heads turned to see a man a few yards away lost in the crowd of colorful people. Unlike all these yellow and purple wearers, he was dressed in black with a sinister smile attached to his face.

His face was pale although he stood in the sun. His eyes were a dark cold green, his black hair slicked back with grease like substance, his hands behind his back in a…soldier stance. His eyes twinkled with knowledge of a secret…

"Jake Tetherman…" I whispered subconsciously, watching his gloved hand wave. It was leather, the same thing I felt all those months ago…That was the bastard who caused my baby to have to stay with Clopin!

As if hearing my soft voice through the shouts of music, he nodded and disappeared into the crowds. Frollo suddenly stood, making me nearly fall from shock and anger. "Arrest that man!" He shouted at his guards. They saluted him and quickly ran around in a pitiful attempt to find him.

Clopin and Kara stood up as well. "What if he found out where Aimée is hiding? We must go back to the Court of Miracles!" She exclaimed with worry. I shook my head.

"No! Don't you even dare try it! That's what he wants us to do! He wants us to think he knows where Aimée is so we'll run to her hide away and he'll follow!" I shouted. Kara bit her lip but after thinking it over agreed.

While Clopin got a few of his "loyal subjects" to search for Jake Tetherman as well, Kara pulled me away from the shouting judge. "Lav, I just saw Phoebus!"

"What?! He was supposed to be with the kids!" I exclaimed, angered.

She nodded, "I know but…look, we'll make sure no one sees and we'll run over just real fast. Come on!" Unable to protest, she grabbed my wrist and dragged me off. Three figures followed us.

As soon as we threw off the Knight cover of the grave, a hand wrapped around both of us. We screamed and turned, fist ready…Clopin and Claude. "Damn you two to hell!" I cried out, feeling adrenaline pump through my veins.

Kara glared, "You scared us! We thought someone was following!" We all stopped moving for a moment, our eyes glancing at one another.

Judge Claude Frollo knew the location of the Court of Miracles now.

…Wow that was awkward…

Clearing my throat, I jumped in the staircase. All four of us failed to notice a dark gloomy figure chuckle near by.

"Joseph, are you okay?" Kara practically fainted when she saw her little one talking to Aimée. No adult was near by which was a bittersweet realization. He looked up and smiled.

"Mama, daddy!" He shouted while waving. Aimée looked up, sucking her thumb, and waved her little hand at us.

"Joseph, honey, was there a strange man here?" The Queen asked, kneeling before him to make sure he was okay.

He looked at us strangely. "Only Uncle Phoebus. He left."

My legs turned to jelly and gave away, making me fall to my knees in relief. For a moment…I thought…

Frollo picked me up and we walked into the tent, trying to figure out what to do. "We have to take Aimée!" I said, glaring at Frollo as if daring him to protest.

Clopin, ever the brave fool, shook his head, "No Lavender! Have some common sense, Jake Tetherman knows where you live, knows you have a child, and will do anything to destroy you both! He doesn't know where we are."

Kara, on the other hand, turned pale and hugged Joseph. Rolling my eyes, I snapped, "Clopin it's only a matter of time before he realizes where we hid our child!" Thank goodness Joseph was too young to understand this. "I think we should take Aimée back with us and just…keep a close eye on her."

The King glared, "It is not safe Lavender!"

I stood up and nearly shouted, "What's it matter anyway?! She's not your child; she's not your blood! She's mine! She belongs to Frollo and me! You haven't a say in whether we keep her or not!"

Immediately I regretted the words. Oddly, he was calm about it. "Lavender whether or not she is my flesh and blood does not matter. I refuse to allow one of my own kind to go into a threatening situation."

"Oh so just because she's somewhat gypsy, you have claim on her? That's foolish as hell!"

The Judge was tempted to say something but Joseph beat him to it, "Lookie! Hi person!" With a sickening shudder, we turned our heads to the entrance of the tent which flapped closed. Frollo and Clopin ran out, looking around only to see a black figure head towards the catacombs again.

Kara and I turned to her son. "Joseph, what did the person look like?" I asked carefully, praying that this gut feeling was wrong.

He grinned innocently, "Black hair, creepy smile, missing a tooth…oh and he was watching you, auntie!" It had to be Jake Tetherman. While Kara and I discussed what to do, Clopin came back and reported they failed to find him.

We stood up, crossing our arms. "We have a plan. Kara and I will sneak out wearing the exact same cloak with a bundle of blankets. One will have Aimée while the other has nothing. We'll run around the market and festival before sneaking into the Notre Dame. While Jake Tetherman is following one of us, you two return to the Feast of Fools or Palace of Justice. When it's night time, both Kara and I will sneak out to the Palace. She'll stay with us for the night and then tomorrow Clopin will pick her up at dawn."

Our husbands stared at us then looked at each other in a silent argument. "Fine." They said at the same time.

* * *

We wore black cloaks while dodging in and out of crowds. In my arms was little Aimée covered in blue blankets. Looking a few yards away, I saw Kara who was almost like a mirror image dodging a drunken fool. I felt a pair of eyes on my back but knew it was Frollo whom sat on a stage, looking over casually. Clopin was busy tossing up sticks of fire, something I always wanted to do.

As I got out of the crowd, I slammed into someone. It was Kara. Somewhere between laughing and crying of shock, we jogged to the church. "So…" She started as we walked inside and up the towers. Only when Quasimodo appeared did we take off our hoods. We explained everything and he welcomed us to stay as long as we needed to.

"So Frollo finally knows where the Court of Miracles is after, what, twenty years?" She stated the obvious as if it was the simplest thing ever. I winced.

"He's changed Kara. Not a lot but he wouldn't harm any of my friends nor the people in the Court, mind you." I lectured her as we climbed up the wooden rafters. Quasi grinned at that and joined us, holding Aimée. She looked up at Quasi and smiled, waving and giggling. I think that made his heart melt with relief. If a baby could see his face and smile, perhaps there was a chance the town wouldn't flinch every time he roamed outside.

"She's beautiful. She looks a lot like you, Lavender." Quasimodo smiled while watching the baby look around the high altitude with amazement. I grinned, blushing a little, and passed the time with talking.

! Later that night, Frollo pulled up the carriage, allowing my twin and me to sneak in. I sat on Frollo's lap and smiled when he wrapped his arms around me. "Everything went alright?" He questioned, looking at the sleeping child.

I nodded. Kara spoke, "Yeah, Quasimodo helped…"

"Quasimodo?" Frollo frowned.

"Oh calm down, my husband, he won't tell anyone of this." I rolled my eyes.

When we got to the Palace, the maid showed Kara where she would sleep for the night. Frollo and I placed our little one in a crib near our bed. She yawned and smiled at us. I felt tears sting my eyes. She was home for now. Even if it was just for one night, she was home.

Claude kissed my cheek and lay down, watching me look over our daughter. "Sing, perhaps that will get her to sleep." He stated with a smile.

"_Goodnight, sleep tight, no more tears. In the morning I'll be here…and when we say goodnight dry your eyes…because we said goodnight not goodbye. We said goodnight not goodbye."_

* * *

I don't own Goodnight by Evanescence. It's a good song, look it up on Youtube. Review please. Next Chapter:…I don't know yet lol. 


	6. Chapter 6

"Get up…" Someone poked me. I groaned, turning over. "Get up!" Who the hell was poking me?! I rolled over once more and…

**THUD**

…fell off the bed.

Lovely.

Stretching, I sat up and rubbed my violet eyes. Claude sat on the bed with Aimée in front of him, bouncing on the bed. "Which one of you kept poking me?" I asked with mock anger.

They pointed at each other at the same time, making me fall back down with laughter. It felt so good to have our daughter home! Getting back on the bed, I kissed Aimée's forehead and grinned. "Morning little one." She just grinned and waved.

Claude grasped my chin, forcing me to look up and kissed me with a gentle way. "Why do you call her that?" He murmured while I kissed his cheeks.

"Call her what?"

"Little one." As Claude spoke her nickname, she looked up as if to say "You want something?"

Smiling, I sat before them and watching Aimée jump up and down. "Because my mother called me it sometimes and…it's a tradition I suppose." He rolled his eyes.

"What if she had been born a boy? Would you still call her that childish name?"

Letting my daughter grab my hands to keep steady as she jumped, I shrugged. "Perhaps. What; don't tell me you are jealous of such a name! Shall I call you 'my baby' all the time then, Claude?" A playful grin appeared on my face.

He didn't reply for he got distracted by his daughter sitting on the edge of the bed, watching her parents argue as a joke. I crawled into Claude's lap, hugging him tightly as we watched Aimée play with her rattle. "I can't believe she is back…" He whispered softly.

I looked at him and smiled, my eyes glittering. This was the first time he was as happy as I was. He leaned forward and bit my neck. "Hey!" I decided to annoy him. "Should she learn adultery at such an age?" A laugh followed after the impulsive comment.

Frollo shoved me off of him, making me fall on the pillows, and watched Aimée throw her rattle on the ground. After picking it up and giving it back, she threw it at him. Somehow he managed to dodge which meant the rattle went straight to me.

Catching it with ease, I teased him, "See, it is that easy to catch a flying weapon!" He rolled his eyes, a smirk on his face. "Speaking of catching weapons…where's Kara?"

Claude raised an eyebrow, amused, "How did you manage to think of your best friend when weapons were mentioned?"

"…...No comment…There are something's you shouldn't know of what gypsies do." I stuck out my tongue.

Rolling his eyes once more, he answered my earlier question, "Clopin knocked at our door at dawn and dragged her away." Whoa, that was probably the first time he used the King's name without venom.

Jumping off the bed, I picked up Aimée and smiled, "Well then to celebrate our little girls return, let's make pancakes!"

Frollo groaned, "That's why we have chefs, dear Lavender."

Grabbing his wrist, I pulled him along to the kitchen, "Yes I know but I might have told them last night to take the day off."

"YOU WHAT?!"

* * *

Kara yawned as she walked into their home, realizing the sun probably just came up. Her husband cart wheeled in, nearly falling on her. "How you manage to get so…hyper this early is beyond me, husband." She yawned once more.

When a little boy with black hair ran in, Kara's sleepiness disappeared. She smiled and hugged her son. "Good morning!"

"Good morning!" He echoed, playing with the puppets that his father made him.

While she watched him act out Sleeping Beauty, Clopin snuck up behind her and kissed her neck. "He's like his father!" There were traces of pride in his voice.

Kara leaned against him, "…Really? I don't see it…he's not annoying…Oh you mean the puppets! Then yes indeed!" The Gypsy King chuckled and wrapped his arms possessively around her. "You think Jake would come back?" She whispered.

He shook his head, "No because he knows there are guards hidden at the entrance…and they'd kill him without a second thought after what happened with Lilac." They watched Joseph finish the story with a 'Ta-da!'

"That was good, Prince of Gypsies." Kara smiled, knowing that title always made him feel special. He clapped his hands and laughed before running out the tent. Esmeralda walked in and smiled.

"Hey you two. I'm taking Phoebus out to the market, mind if I take Joseph?" She grinned; making it obvious Joseph had asked her to ask.

Clopin chuckled, "Of course, just be careful and watch over him closely." Esmeralda nodded and walked off.

Kara yawned and fell over on Clopin. He groaned with fake annoyance. "Wow you're heavy."

The sound of a slap echoed softly. Rubbing his cheek, he complained, "It was a joke!" She smirked but didn't apologize; instead she lay on the bed and drifted off to a much needed rest.

* * *

We ate in the kitchen, me and Aimée sat on the counter while Claude stood next to us. Blueberry pancakes, it turned out, were our little ones favorite. During the erm…baking and such, she threw blueberries at us and then ate a few herself. Claude lectured her that it would spoil her appetite but she just grinned and threw a few pieces of fruit at him. "Those friends of your spoiled her, Lavender!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes, obviously not worried. "They did not; she's just high spirited like her papa." Our lips touched for the briefest of seconds before I went off to get something.

As I had mixed the dough, Frollo was refusing to get anywhere near since his robes were black. I turned with floury hands and poked his nose and forehead, snickering that he didn't realize it until breakfast was served. In return, he had dipped his hand in flour and caressed my cheek which was still white as a ghost.

We sat there munching on blueberry pancakes, silently appreciating that our family was back together…for now. With a tired sigh, he pointed over to Aimée. "Your daughter seems to have gotten into a bit of a mess."

…she was covered…in maple…syrup…

I laughed softly and put the dishes in the sink. Picking her up, I placed her in Frollo's arms. "I see that Claude, and I also see that her father will clean her up while I take a long bath." As I walked away, I glanced behind me to see Frollo holding Aimée arms length away with huge eyes. He was in way over his head.

* * *

"Ahh…much better…" I sighed as I sunk into a bath full of hot water. Letting the ends of my hair cling to my neck, I leaned my head back against the edge and smiled. It had been such a long time since I relaxed like this and Heavens knew I needed it!

_Splash._

What the…Opening my eyes, I saw Claude with a smug grin place Aimée in the huge tub with me. "I told you to wash off the syrup." I glared, slightly annoyed.

His eyes traveled down my body but failed to see anything since the water came up to my neck. Ha! Slightly disappointed, he shrugged, "That you did. However, you're the one taking a bath already so you can do it."

Deciding to mess with him, I allowed my eyes to travel up and down his clothed figure. "You aren't going to join us?" His face turned a bright red.

"N-No. I have business to attend to." With that, he turned and left. I was about to yell something when water was thrown at my face.

"Aimée!" I exclaimed, laughing at how she hit the water over and over again. "Aimée, the water isn't going to attack you! Stop hurting it!" By the time she was done, my hair was drenched with water.

She giggled and clapped her hands, her shoulder length hair covered in syrup still. Looking around, I grabbed a bottle of lavender and rose shampoo. If Frollo thought for one moment that he could act all high and mighty like that, he'd pay.

* * *

"Claude!" I sang while I danced with Aimée down the hall. He walked out of his room, a little worried.

"What is…?"

Aimée wore a little dress that made her look all flowery…literally. Flowers covered her hair and her sleeves, sewed by me of course. I wore the same thing except, instead of blue like she wore, I wore purple. Flowers decorated my hair as well as we spun around, laughing.

"…You two look…beautiful." He breathed, smiling as I hugged him.

Kissing his lips, I muttered, "Yes well she _does_ have my beauty."

Frollo rolled his eyes dramatically. Grabbing my hand, he pulled me to the window. "…I have the guards searching through even tavern and home for Jake Tetherman."

Snorting, I said as Aimée leaned out the window a little, "Just don't burn down the city. He'll show up soon, love, and we'll be ready." As if understanding what I just said, Aimée clapped and nodded, the wind flowing through her hair, blowing a few petals away.

* * *

Okay, short chapter but next chapter…um…o.O I don't know. XD It'll have Jake Tetherman and where he's hiding for sure! Review please! 


	7. Chapter 7

Stars sparkled brightly above us. The wind was crisp and refreshing, hinting it was fall. People's voices that were once a shout were now a hushed murmur as the lights of Paris dimmed.

Today had been eventful and filled with lovable cherishing moments. Aimée had made us laugh more times than we have in a month! Our small family was finally complete.

As we placed our daughter in her crib, I went off to disrobe but stopped in mid-step when I heard a very deep voice sing. Such a melody…I loved it. Little Aimée yawned and closed her eyes as her father sang a last note.

Walking behind my husband, I grabbed his hand and kissed him in a passionate way. "Beautiful…" He whispered softly, our foreheads touching. I closed my violet eyes, not sure I could survive his intense glare.

"Who? Couldn't be me! I don't dress or look 'beautiful.'" I whispered back, grabbing both of his hands. My fingers lightly traced the blue, red, and green rings.

He kissed my cheek and muttered, "Of course you…you are very gorgeous in your own way…and that's why I love you." Shivers went down my spine. Damn I loved his man!

While he whispered in that dark deep voice, his hands slipped out of my grasp and wrapped around my waist. When we lay in bed, I rested my head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Every time I murmured his name or caressed his face, it sped up slightly. Hmm…interesting. It was amazing that after all these years I, a young Halfling gypsy, could manage to make him shudder in desire.

"Claude…sing me to sleep?" I looked up with a childish grin. He kissed my forehead and slowly sang.

* * *

Outside in the shadows, the wind blew and cried in warning. The crescent moon shined enough light to show a rather chubby man climb up a building like a monkey on a tree. His slicked back hair shined brightly in what light there was, his eyes glittering with evil. It was Jake Tetherman.

He grinned a sickening smile at the open window, the silk curtains blowing gracefully with the breeze. Swiftly crawling through the window, he slithered to the white crib and saw a sleeping child. Behind him were the parents, sleeping soundly. Picking up the girl with ease, he froze when she cried out but fell back asleep. Grabbing the doorknob, he chuckled inwardly; he was about to take off with their only child!

As soon as he pulled open the door, two guards came in view. Damn it, they had set guards at every room! Quickly he slammed the door shut, making the judge stir. "You! Let her go!" Frollo exclaimed while standing, pointing a finger at the man.

I awoke with a start, staring at the man who held my daughter. Rage coursed through my veins as I stood, searching for a dagger that a gypsy always kept near. But as soon as I found it, he threw Aimée at Frollo and took off, dodging the guards. Claude stumbled forward but managed to catch the now crying girl.

"Guards, after him!" I shouted in a voice no one believed a "delicate" woman could posses. They nodded and ran down the stairs.

"Sh, sh, sh, it's okay little one." I whispered as I kissed Aimée's forehead. She continued to cry, being rocked by Frollo. We exchanged a silent worrisome glance. It was obvious he got through the window…we'd have to hike up security. The rest of the night, after being told he had escaped once more, we went back to bed but this time we had Aimée sleeping between us...protecting her...

* * *

The sun shined high and bright, the wind giving a chilly effect to the people of Paris. Children ran off from their parents' sides to go view the famous puppet shows, their eyes widening every time something bad happened. It was a happy normal day…at least for more people.

"C-Clopin we need to talk." Kara whispered, biting her lip. He glanced at her from behind his puppet stadium, smirking.

While he kept telling the story, he asked, "Yes, what is it?" She ducked down next to him, amazed how he threw his voice while they had a conversation.

Lately he had noticed her skin turn milky white, her eyes sparkling with suppressed happiness. He had questioned if she was sick after seeing her vomit twice in one morning but she merely smiled and shook her head.

Staring at the ground, she whispered something.

"What was that, my wife?" Clopin whispered.

She repeated it a little louder but it came out as a mumble.

Slightly annoyed, he frowned, "Speak louder."

Glaring, she grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him closer, the puppets shifting a little. Although she whispered a little louder, his eyes were clouded with confusion.

"Repeat that once more."

"I'M PREGNANT!!!"

* * *

Where was Jake Tetherman hiding? After the town heard what happened last night, surely no one would dare keep him…would they? No gypsy would allow him to be in sight that's for sure. The baker man, I asked without an intimidating man next to me, said that he wasn't harboring Jake. The sword smith said the only thing he allowed to stay in his shop was iron.

Meanwhile, as I went on my peaceful search, Frollo was ordering every guard to turn over every barrel. It drove him close to madness, I think, to realize that a man who nearly kidnapped his daughter right under his nose was out there. He promised to himself he wouldn't eat till the bastard was dead!

By the suns position I had to guess it was noon. Where was Clopin and Kara?

Checking in on Aimée, I smiled to see she was playing blocks with the maid Kathryn. Hmm…I suppose technically it was now Kathryn the nanny.

Grabbing a bowl of strawberries, I walked over to the judge and grinned. These were his favorite; there was no way he'd resist. When I walked to the fireplace room, I could see that the light from the fire shined a weary frightening shadow on him. He stood at the window, staring outside.

"He's out there somewhere…laughing at us…at me." He whispered as I walked next to him. Putting the bowl on the window sill, I nodded.

"We'll catch him, my love. Starving yourself won't quicken it." My voice was soft yet firm. Of course, ever the fool, he argued.

"It might not but it still makes me feel guilty! Here I am stuffing my face when I could be…"

"Claude…" He stopped and looked at me with tired eyes. Grabbing a strawberry, I kissed his cheek and offered some. "Please?" With a reluctant sigh, he ate the red fruit and smiled gently.

As I fed him a few more pieces, he grabbed my wrist and kissed me. "I love you Lavender…"

I shuddered, cherishing those words. "I love you too Claude…"

* * *

Far in the distance stood a man with a grin. He tightened the cloak around himself, hiding in an old barn. No one found him yet and no one would…or so he thought. Since the Feast of Fools incident, Lavender or the maid had been cooking. Guards stood at every door. It seemed impossible to enter now…but perhaps he'd…poison them.

Next chapter: Frollo's search and how he turns bitter and angry. Kara and Lavender meet up to talk about her unborn child as well as Jake. Clopin finds Jake…but something goes wrong.

* * *

Plus, I'm thinking that after this, I'm gonna (MIGHT) make another story of a sequel to this. Like… Aimée's life with her parents or something. Anyway_, **please review!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Lillebule, Clopins-Gypsy-Dancer, & Becky Belle for reviewing! You guys rule!!!

* * *

Weeks passed slowly, torturing us, plaguing our minds with one question; where was Jake Tetherman? Claude's temper got worse and worse. Every time little Aimée would tug at his sleeves to be held or throw her rattle, he'd glare and yank away. Every time she cried, he'd shout for me to shut her up. I'd go to bed alone and wake up in the middle of the night to feel the same coldness on the other side of the bed. No doubt he had either fallen asleep in his chair or was pacing the floor like so many restless nights.

I suppose to some extent I could understand the rage he felt…I can understand the frustration…but still, it scared me deep down. One day I kept bugging him to eat some soup I made for him. As soon as I placed it on the table, he grabbed it and threw to the wall, shouting that he didn't want to eat until the bastard was caught and killed.

"Claude… Aimée and I are going to the market to talk to Kara." I stated softly to the man standing before the fireplace. The judge snapped around and walked over to me with strange calmness.

"What?" That one word was spiked with venom.

"We are going to talk to Kara. She said she heard rumors about Jake, and she's pregnant!" I finished the sentence with a smile. Aimée clapped and laughed.

"No."

"Excuse me?" Did I hear him correctly?

"I said no. You won't be going out there and foolishly parading our child around to be kidnapped. You will stay in here and…do whatever keeps her quiet." He waved his hand coldly at the child in my arms.

Glaring daggers, I placed one hand on my hip. "I'm going to dress up in cloaks so no one will recognize us. Plus I and Kara won't be staying in public too long; we'll be at the Court of Miracles. You may be my husband but you haven't the right to force me to stay here."

Suddenly he held my shoulders in a bruising painful grip, sinking his nails through the thin web like material and into my skin. His eyes held a menacing sparkle. "It is _because_ I am your husband do I have the _right_ and _authority_ to keep you here."

Wincing from the sharp sensation, I whispered, "Claude…you're hurting me…let go…" A few strands of my hair fell in my face.

Claude stared into my fear filled eyes for a moment before letting go, turning back to the fireplace. When he released me, it was as if he was burned by fire…as if I was…poison. Aimée, who had been between us just seconds ago, looked confused and cried out, reaching for her father.

Blinking, I walked over to him and shoved the giggling child in his arms when he turned, shocked. "I'm going out for a little bit, this is important! Take care of Aimée…spend time with her!" Not waiting for his reply, I turned and strolled out. I just hoped he was nice…

* * *

"Kara!" I exclaimed, waving my hand up in the air so she could see me through the crowd. A girl wearing a dark cherry red dress came running over to me, one hand holding Joseph's wrist while the other rested on her slightly large stomach. Joseph waved at me before running off to watch his father tell a story with puppets. I had heard a few months back that he himself was attempting to follow in his fathers footsteps.

"Lavender!" She smiled, hugging me. "How are you? Is Frollo okay? People have been saying he's a bit…obsessed."

What was I suppose to say? Oh yeah, everything's great except he's broken several dishes, avoided his daughter as if she were a virus, and nearly harmed me! Uhh…not the best conversation yet but…not exactly perfect. Perhaps I'd stretch the truth a tad.

"Um…everything's fine. He paces the floor at night and rarely eats but otherwise we're happy." I plastered a fake smile on my face. She saw right threw it but didn't press the matter. "So Kara, my friend, how long are you along?"

The brown haired woman giggled as we walked past many people, "I'm four months along actually! Clopin was a little surprised when I told him but now I think he's even happier than I am."

Not bothering to go around the church and market twice, we headed towards the graveyard with a birds eye. "Really? What are you going to name it? Think it will be a girl or boy?"

Kara smiled and looked up at the sky for a moment. "I hope it will be a girl."

"That'd be great! What will you name her?"

A soft laugh escaped her lips, one filled with sorrow and pain. "Snow…after my baby sister." I looked at her to see a content peaceful smile gracing her face. How stupid of me…of course she still missed her sister. It must be difficult for her to smile like that, especially when my husband and I visit them. While I have forgiven Clopin and Claude, I guess I forgot about Frollo killing Snow…and how Kara tried to avenge her. Part of me suspected she was still ashamed of that.

"That's good. How's Clopin treating you?" I asked, bringing up a different subject. We glanced around a few times to make sure no one was watching and lowered our voices. It was bad enough Judge Claude Frollo and Jake Tetherman knew the location of the haven of Gypsies…we didn't need anyone else to. After seeing not even a worm, we snuck in through the catacombs.

This place always gave me shivers, reminding me of how my father dragged me down here as a last attempt to be a good father. It reminded me of my first attempted escape, getting pulled underwater and nearly drowning before Clopin threw me on dry land. At first, I remember, I felt hatred towards him…but he was never fazed by it. In fact, he slowly grew on me with that childish attitude of his.

"He treats me like a King would treat his Queen." She grinned.

I looked over with a raised eyebrow. "With respect?"

"No, obeying my every whim."

We giggled softly.

When we reached her tent, she sat on the ground and sighed. I copied her actions, watching her. She seemed distant…sad…and a little upset.

While gazing up at the ceiling, she said, "You know…sometimes I wonder…what if this hadn't happened? I mean…what I had never fallen in love with Clopin? What if I had never met you two? What if you two weren't there when I was going to be arrested? Would I be dead now? What if I had never tried to find my sister by dressing up as a boy? What if Snow had never been arrested? What if…what if my father hadn't sold us to slavery and died? What if mama didn't die?"

I felt so guilty suddenly. I had been wrapped up in my own worries and forgotten almost about her. How horrible it must have been for her to realize I, her best friend, was bearing the child of the man who killed her sister? Did Clopin even talk to her about this? How long was she silently suffering? Just because I had gotten over my parents death a bit didn't mean she had. All those smiles she wore when I came to visit, did they hide pain behind them without me knowing? To believe I was once jealous of this woman before me, jealous of how she had a son while Fate kept stealing my babies away.

She looked so peaceful right now, silent with a grin. She was lost in thought, it was obvious to anyone. Was she thinking of Clopin? Joseph? Frollo? Her unborn child? Her dead family? How stupid of me, not realizing that my dearest friend was in pain…

I'm sorry Kara…

* * *

Clopin picked up his son and smiled. Taking out his miniature self puppet, he poked his nose. "Hello there, where's your mother?"

Joseph smiled. "Went away with auntie Lavender."

He grinned, "Yup, sounds like her alright. Hey Esmeralda, think you can take Joseph back home?" The passing gypsy looked up and smiled, obeying her king.

Clopin walked through Paris, hoping to buy something sweet for his wife. Perhaps a cake? No, cherries! He twitched; that was the cause or one at least, of why she was pregnant already!

A dark chuckle echoed behind him. "Well, well, Lookie who it is!" Turning, he saw a man with black hair slicked back. Jake Tetherman. A stench of raw meat and death floating off of him.

He quickly turned and ran back to his hide out, smirking at the King of Gypsies following. Clopin growled and felt inhuman anger boil up in him. As he chased the man outside of town, he thought of how he hurt his Lavender. How this pig in front of him stole away Lavender's bundle of joy after two miscarriages. How he terrorized not only Lavender but Kara as well.

How he was going to die.

They reached a broken down barn and he slowly walked around. It was silent. As he turned a corner, a beam of wood crashed down on his head. His body collapsed in an unconscious heap. Jake just smiled.

* * *

Next chapter: Clopin wakes up to be tied up and listens to Jake's side of the story. Apparently, Lilac Hellrose loved him but was forced into marriage with Black. Is this true?

Review!


	9. Chapter 9

His arms were heavy as stone. They were stuck to his side as if someone glued him together. Attempting to stretch his legs, he winced to find them too stuck. What was going on?

Clopin opened his eyes and flinched at what light hung over him in the shabby looking barn. Although there was hay scattered all over the place, there were no signs of animal. Oops, spoke to soon, for Jake Tetherman walked in.

He was dressed in a peasant's outfit, dark brown clothes that were full of holes and rips. Did filthy disease ridden rats chew through that poor material as he slept? Or was that just the result of staying in the same outfit for days- no, weeks on end? It made Clopin wonder how long it had been since he had changed…and bathed for that matter.

Then again, with him hiding and on the run from the great Judge Frollo, Clopin highly doubted he stopped to work a few pennies enough to buy clothing. Just like the gypsy he used to be, Jake probably ran around stealing everything and anything he needed to survive. Faintly it made him wonder if Jake had to kill anyone to obtain this barn.

"The King of Gypsies…I'm so honored that you decided to grace me with your obnoxious presence! Back then, when we were children, you were the Prince. Still obnoxious but none the less, son of the King. Ah, but I forgot, you have a Prince already." Jake smugly said with an air of arrogance around him. "Prince Joseph…handsome looking lad like his father. I see his stuck up attitude already!" Clopin growled but didn't say anything. How dare Jake insult his child! If only he wasn't tied up, he'd get his dagger and…

Where was his dagger?

It was always hidden on his hip. As if hearing his unasked question, the kidnapper twirled the shiny dagger that obviously belonged to Clopin.

"Surely, Clopin, a great King like yourself wouldn't honestly believe I'd let you capture me! I led you here for a purpose…and that is to tell my side of the story." He said with a mock tone of respect.

Clopin finally found his voice and sneered with abnormal coldness, "What side of the story? You stalked and nearly killed Lilac just for falling in love with Arthur Black! And now you're trying to kill Lavender…"

A dark laugh interrupted him, making him shudder. Jake's laugh was like a thousand fingernails scratching at a board. "Lavender, ah yes. The child you fell in love with but got turned down because of that idiot Judge! You're heart ripped in two, bursts into flames, when you realized she loved another, right? Now you know how I feel."

Blushing slightly, he grinned, "For a moment but I have my beautiful wife Kara. I moved on. Lavender and I, as you could tell from spying on us, have been close as can be."

Jake snorted, "There's no way a married woman, a gypsy wed to a high noble person, would talk to you! You're filth!"

Clopin raised an eyebrow, understanding how he related. "Last time I checked, that gypsy woman used to live in the Court of Miracles as well. Lilac never loved you, did she? She just put up with your sorry ass so you wouldn't do something stupid. And when she found the man that made her happy, you couldn't stand it."

In a drunken movement, or one much like it, Tetherman threw the dagger at Clopin, barely missing his head. Okay, so maybe it wasn't such a drunken movement but a precise planned one.

"You don't know shit, you damn King!" He shouted, making Clopin grateful there wasn't anymore objects near by. "Lilac loved me! She hated Black! But he tricked her!"

"What are you talking about?" His voice full of curiosity. If he was going to be trapped there, might as well be entertained with a story.

Jake glared for a moment, silently debating if he should talk about it. No one knew his side of the story. Everyone had heard many rumors, many lies mixed with the truth. Would Clopin believe him?

Or was he just messing with the King?

"Lilac was my first friend. My only friend. I knew nothing but cruelness until the age of ten. She helped me out, she taught me how to survive, she taught me how to escape the guards…she taught me love and kindness. As the years went by and as her body blossomed, I noticed more men watching her. No one would have my Lilac! They just wanted her body while I wanted her body _and_ soul. I knew her more than her own parents.

"When we were seventeen, I finally confessed my endless love for her. It was raining that night. The rain splashed on both of us and it looked like she was crying. Maybe she was crying of happiness, or maybe it was the rain. She looked like such an angel! Her blue eyes…I could easily drown in those ocean blue eyes of hers."

He sat there on the ground, staring at his feet while looking lost in thought. While he told the story, Clopin managed to get and hide the dagger for now. Still, this story caught his attention.

"I asked her hand in marriage the next day. She was happy! She cried…she said no one should know just yet for she wanted it to be a surprise. Her parents, that month, had been nagging her constantly about finding a man, a right suitor. Multiple men had tried to charm her but she was in love with me…although she didn't realize it at first.

"The next day…it was cold. It was snowing. The wind blew harsh but still she desired to go dancing on the street. It wasn't for the money, she just loved to dance and sing in winter. Although your father warned all the gypsies not to sing, she did anyway. She was stupid…or perhaps it was I who was stupid. We got to our regular area and failed to hear the soldiers running about. A sharp beautiful voice hummed with the wind…Lilac sang a love song to me. The crowd clapped, not realizing the song wasn't for their entertainment but for me in a secret way.

"A man in his early twenties walked by and tried to court her. He was a soldier for sure, it was obvious…Mr. Pretty Boy wouldn't leave her alone. Finally, she decided we should tell our parents and everyone in the Court of Miracles. That day as we walked back to our hide out…Arthur Black arrested her. She had a choice; become his wife and leave me…or die. She chose to be his wife which was a fate far worse than death to me.

"You ever wonder why that Lavender girl has such odd eyes? Because she was born of rape, of sin! It is punishment! I tried to rescue her but Black tried to kill me. Not long after that did you and your precious subjects turn on me. You all said she was happy but she wasn't! She was alone, she was scared! And you just turned your back to her!"

Jake shouted louder and louder with each word. His face was pure red with rage. "Maybe if I had stopped her from singing, she wouldn't have gotten that soldiers attention. She just had to sing me that love song…that siren song! Everyone around us thought it was for them!" There was self-hatred in his voice.

Clopin was speechless. In a way, it made sense. Lilac was arrested the day she claimed her love for the guard. Was she raped? No, she wouldn't have loved Lavender so much if she had been born of sin. Would she?

So many questions, thoughts, and memories floated in his mind. He was so lost in thought that he failed to hear his captor leave, forgetting about the dagger.

Jake walked up to the second story, away from the King of Gypsies. Tears had gathered in his eyes. He heard his name whispered in the familiar angelic voice. It had to be Lilac. Turning around, he saw her dark blue eyes as he stared out to the sky. Her ghost haunted him.

* * *

Sad right? Do you think he's telling the truth? Who knows! Lol. Review! Next chapter: Kara questions why Clopin isn't there. Joseph runs away, trying to find his father, and stays with Frollo and Lavender. Frollo, although hot tempered, has calmed down a bit. Will Clopin escape? 


	10. Chapter 10

_"Jake, please, I'm so sorry." A woman about nineteen exclaimed. Her blue eyes showed deep concern and regret. "I really didn't mean to hurt you, I'm sorry." Even as she spoke, tears clouded her vision._

_"Why did you marry him then?!" Jake shouted, punching the wall._

_She seemed unfazed. "…I had to. I'm sorry."_

* * *

Jake jolted awake; sitting up on the pathetic excuse he called a bed. Panting, he looked around and failed to see the pale woman he dreamt of. Wiping away the tears and sweat, he stood up on shaky legs and sighed lightly. No matter how many times he dreamt of their last meeting before she was killed…it always hurt him more than be cared to admit.

"Lilac…" He whispered softly, closing his eyes for a brief second. When they had said their farewells, when she had apologized for marrying Arthur Black, her voice sounded so pained. If he had known they would never meet again, he would have…

* * *

"Joseph, where is your father at?" Kara placed her hands on her hips, frowning. The child looked up and shrugged. Placing one hand on her growing stomach, Kara sighed heavily.

"He was at the market. Esmeralda took me home. Is he okay, mama?" His huge eyes widened with concern and worry.

Sighing, the brown haired woman placed a see-through smile on, "I'm sure he probably went to talk to Lavender. Of course when he gets back…" Turning, she walked inside to cook something, "I'll strangle him for ditching us."

Joseph turned and watched the other children play tag, hide and go seek, and some other games. One day, he knew, he would have to protect them…help them…make sure they were safe. Why not start today? He had to make sure his father was okay, not for his own sake but for his mothers too. She was worried which frightened him even more. Although he was young, he was old enough to understand that instead of gypsies fearing the name "Judge Claude Frollo", they now feared "Jake Tetherman."

Getting up, he tip toed outside and ran through the city. At this time of day, this early in the morning, the city was unusually quiet. Where was his father? Deciding to check the Taverns first, he started to walk there.

A hand grabbed his shoulder, making him spin around. It was his uncle Frollo. "Uncle Claude!" He cried out, slightly relieved, slightly scared. Lately he had heard his mother and father, as well as many other gypsies, talk about Frollo's madness. When he overheard the conversations, he pictured his uncle with crazy hair and even shallower and paler skin than normal.

Instead, his hair was slicked back like always with that funny triangle looking hat on his head. His eyes weren't menacing as he once believed but rather scorning with concern. "Joseph, what are you doing here?" He asked. It took nearly all of Frollo's will not to say "I'm not your real uncle, don't call me that." When he had gotten stuck with his daughter yesterday, he was a little mean but none the less nice. Of course Lavender wouldn't know about that.

Joseph gave a guilty smile. "I am looking for my dad. Do you know where he is, Uncle?"

Much to his embarrassment, Frollo's first thoughts were "He probably left them for another woman." Although he had gotten to know the gypsy King as much as a cat knows a dog over the years, he knew Clopin was faithful to the ones he loved. Did Jake…?

"No but I'll have my guards search for him. Come young Joseph, we'll go back to my home." He said with an air of arrogance around him. Although the boy was too young to realize how cold his uncle was acting, he clapped his hands. He was going to ride in a carriage, dark but still, and go to a palace where Lavender lived!

* * *

I was rocking Aimée back and forth, singing a song while twirling around the fireplace room. We were dancing to imaginary music while she giggled. I suppose I was still happy about her coming back home.

_"Little Aimée, how are you?_

_Little Aimée, had you missed me too?_

_Little Aimée, are you happy now?_

_Little Aimée, what do you say, should we mock your father and fake a nice bow?_

_Little Aimée, should we poke fun at your dad?_

_Little Aimée, let us hide out snickers as he gets mad…"_

My made-up song was interrupted by a familiar deep voice laughing. It was Frollo…wow, he laughed! "Mock me? Fake a nice bow? Snicker at my anger? My wife, are you feeling okay?" He grinned at me. Holding Aimée on my hip, I laughed and walked over, kissing his cheek. He kissed my lips and ruffled his daughter's shoulder length black hair.

"Sorry my husband, I was teaching our Princess to dance!"

"…Without music?" Ah, he was back to his jolly old self. Joy.

"Exactly, that's why I was singing!"

Suddenly another voice exclaimed, "I like your singing!" I looked behind Claude who drew his cloak back as if it were magic, revealing Joseph.

Smiling, I placed Aimée on the ground so she could hug him. He rolled his eyes, smiling. "Thank you Prince Joseph, my mother gave me such a voice. Speaking of, where is your mother and father?"

Looking at Frollo, I have him a silent questioning look that said "I'm shocked you let a gypsy kid in here, what'd you do with the parents?"

He simply scorned at me, angered at such an accusation. I stuck my tongue out in amusement. Paying attention to my somewhat of a nephew, he answered, "Mama doesn't know I left to find father. I can't find him since yesterday!"

Frollo, although worried, decided to get back at me. "See what a bad influence you are on the boy, sneaking about?" I slapped his shoulder playfully, snickering in my mind when he looked shocked that I had hit him in front of Joseph.

"Guards, search for the King Gypsy called Clopin. Don't harm him at all, just bring him back and explain that his son is here." The judge ordered his buffoons off. Looking at the Kings son, I saw he was really scared and worried.

"Hey, let's go make blueberry pancakes! You can help me and Aimée! Perhaps Claude will join." I smiled.

My husband said as he walked off to conduct another search, "Perhaps Claude will not ruin his outfit with unnecessary cooking." Rolling my eyes, I scoffed and took the kids to the kitchen.

Three hours later…

Walking behind Claude with a flour covered, blueberry stained mouth daughter, I hugged him from behind. He hadn't the slightest idea that I just left a flour imprint on his back. When he turned, he smiled and then gaped. "What happened to our daughter?!" He exclaimed, clearly amused by the sight.

Placing her in his arms, I giggled when he glared at his now ruined outfit. "Go clean her up while I talk to Joseph, my love." Suddenly Aimée grabbed the ribbon from his hat and placed it on top of her head. We both, surprisingly, laughed at this.

* * *

"I wonder if he's okay…" A woman sighed heavily, pacing the floor. Although her back ached, she kept walking to calm her nerves. "First Clopin, now Joseph! I need to go to Lavender…maybe…" She didn't finish the sentence. Gathering a few things, she walked to the Palace of Justice and found no guards around. Strange…

* * *

Clopin carefully opened his eyes, wincing from the light that poured through the holes of the barn. It was noon, perhaps late afternoon. His head hurt from the blow still and his limbs were sore from the rope. Glancing around, he failed to see his kidnapper and grabbed the hidden dagger. Carefully not cutting himself, he slashed through the first set of ropes.

That's when the door opened. Acting as if his hands were still tied behind his back, he waited to see the man. And yet…nothing…There wasn't a breeze so how did the door open? Ignoring it for now, he focused his attention on the rest of the ropes. As he tore off the restraints, he felt an unusual breeze of coldness. What in the hell?

Snapping his head towards the door, he thought he saw a woman standing there with a smile. Her waist long black hair covered some of her face but dark blue eyes sparkled at him, a gentle smile on her pale face. Lilac Hellrose…

Ripping off the ropes, he placed the dagger on his hip before running over there. Nothing. He was sure that he had seen…Suddenly the door hit him. Looking at it with annoyance, he froze to realize that it was impossible to keep it open without holding it. That meant…searching for her spirit, he silently thanked her and ran back to the city.

* * *

"Kara, my dear! Hey!" I looked up to see a distraught friend.

"Lav, have you seen…Joseph!" She cried out, hugging her son. He had just finished eating pancakes and was nearly covered in syrup. She ignored it for now.

"Claude found him trying to search for…" I started to speak but stopped, staring at the doorway.

"Clopin…" I whispered softly.

Gasping for air from running so fast, he smiled at us and said, "I know…where Jake…Tetherman…is!" Kara and I looked at each other.

"I'll go get Claude!" I started to leave but slammed right into the man I was married with.

Two guards was behind him, obviously they had found Clopin and brought him back. Grasping my hand, he pulled me where Kara and her family were. "Where is he?" We both questioned at the same time.

Clopin looked at me, ignoring the question and slowly, regaining his breath, he walked closer. He stared at me for a long time, making me worry. Suddenly he hugged me tightly. "Lavender…" He whispered, trying to put words together. "Jake captured me."

"What?!" Kara exclaimed.

"…Sit down, Lav, for I have a tale to tell from what he told me."

Shaking slightly, I sat in a chair and stared at the man before me. I hadn't seen him this shaken up and confused for a long time. Slowly, he retold the story of Jake and my mother.

"…Oh my God…" I whispered, feeling light headed. Standing, I was just about to yell something when I fainted.

* * *

Review! 


	11. Chapter 11

I woke to see a blurry figure hovering above me. It had a worried frown and a triangular hat…and a silk cloth fell on my cheek. A ribbon? As my vision came back, I saw the figure was covered in purple and black. "Lavender!" I heard it snap, shaking my shoulders with a gentle yet stern grip. The voice sounded familiar…Who was it though?

"Claude…" I whispered, grinning up at a very relieved looking husband. He hugged me and I winced, a little surprised at how strong he was. Little Aimée hugged my arm and I smiled. Suddenly I remembered what had just happened.

Looking up at Clopin and Kara, I muttered a small word of appreciation to Claude who helped me stand. "…So…I'm a product of…of rape? My parents were never in love?"

Clopin shook his head. "He could have been lying, Lav. I'm positive your parents were in love, there is no doubt about it. And as for the rape…I don't…He could just be saying that because that makes him feel better about his actions." Still, a look of despair and self-pity stuck to my face.

He hugged me tightly, obviously thinking of my mother and her attitude to find any clues if this story was real or not. This was my guardian from a young age, the man who cared for me even though the first few months we met I was nothing but a brat, this was the person who loved me dearly and wanted me to be happy and at peace.

"Uh, excuse me. We found the barn. No one was there." A guard strolled in, glancing at me and Frollo with a nervous twitch. I sighed and grabbed my husband's hand to keep him from going over the edge and killing someone. Clopin held his wife and son, watching how we would react.

"…Alright…get the others to stand at the Palace's entrance and don't let any shabby looking man in." Frollo said in an air of exhaustion. We all glanced at each other. With a relieved nod, the guard took off as if a lion was chasing him.

Raising an eyebrow while giving him a dull glare, I poked his shoulder with my index finger. "Are you feeling alright? Usually you go off the handle when stuff like that happens. Perhaps you should rest, husband."

Frollo rolled his eyes and replied in a light voice, "I'm going to bite that finger if you do not quit it." That got me to stop real fast. He turned to face my gypsy friends. "Kara, you and…Clopin and Joseph may stay here tonight. We can't risk letting Tetherman capture any of you…again."

Kara and I looked at each other, then at Clopin, then at Claude. "Honey, are you sure you're feeling well?" I questioned while resting the back of my hand on his forehead.

He gave me an annoyed glare. "Yes, Lavender, why?"

Before my red eyed friend and I could reply, Clopin stepped into the conversation, "Because you called me by my name." There was light teasing in his voice but before he could carry on, Kara stomped on his foot.

This was definitely going to be an interesting night.

* * *

Hours that led to darkness of the city of Paris was usually romantic. Couples, married or not, would sit outside and stare at the sky as stars slowly appeared from their hiding place.

Joseph and Aimée were running around, placing hide-and-seek in the west wing. Kara and Clopin were sitting on the balcony of the guest room, whispering to each other. Probably about their unborn baby.

Claude and I sat near an open window, drinking wine. We had little to say out loud but spoke so much in silence. Suddenly I had an idea.

Running over to Clopin's room, I whispered something to Kara and we all took off to the living room. Kara was snickering, silently agreeing with my plan. When all four adults sat comfortably in a chair near the window over looking Paris, our husbands questioned, "What are you two planning?"

This only earned a giggle or two from us. "Let's play a game." I said delicately. Kara was taking out two bottles and pouring them in several small glasses.

"This game is called Truth or Drink. We go around asking anyone a question, any question at all; if we suspect they might be lying, then you have to ask them if they are. If you're wrong, you drink a random glass. If you catch them in a lie, then _they_ drink. And…oh, let us show you!" The Queen of Gypsies said. Since she was pregnant, this meant she probably was planning on telling truth all the time so she wouldn't have to drink as much.

"Lavender, how did you meet Claude after you lived with Clopin?" She asked excitedly.

My face fell; damn it, why did she ask that?! Looking as bashful as possible, I looked at my feet and mumbled, "…I was watching Clopin perform a puppet show and I got caught by a guard…I had snuck out of the Court of Miracles so Clopin didn't realize I was taken to Claude."

She studied me for a long time. The two men were grinning at my story, obviously truly knowing what happened. "Liar!" She exclaimed. "You twitched!"

Rolling my eyes, I smiled, "Okay, so you got me this time." Grabbing a small glass, I gulped the drink down and coughed, my throat feeling as though it were on fire. "Wh-whiskey?! You brought whiskey?!" I cried out, slightly shocked.

Instead of waiting for his wife to answer, Clopin spoke up. "My turn. Hm…Lav, what did you first think of me when we first met?"

"What, you mean in the catacombs?"

"Yes."

Smirking, I answered, "My first thoughts were… 'Ahhh, It's a skeleton!! Oh wait, never mind it's just the guy who's here to capture me.'"

Clopin laughed aloud, the sound of it echoing. Since Kara and Frollo didn't know much of how we met, it was more of a private joke. "Okay, my turn. Kara, where did you and Clopin first make love?"

The King of Gypsies turned a dark red while the Queen giggled. "In the Court of Miracles after our wedding of course!" Even though she was smiling shyly, her eyes flickered away for a second.

"Liar!"

"Damn!" She cursed, drinking what looked like wine. "My turn. Claude! Where did you and Lavender first make love?" Ah, revenge was sweet apparently.

Frollo cleared his throat, his cheeks turning light pink. "…On the beach." He murmured softly.

Kara let out a shrieking giggle while Clopin gagged. "On the beach?! What common sense do you hold, Lavender?!" He snapped at me. I looked away, feeling my cheeks turn dark red.

His wife giggled. "Come now, Clopin, remember where we first…"

He looked away, "Alright, alright! Who's next?"

Frollo thought for a moment, overlooking us all. "Hm…Clopin, explain what happened the first night Lavender came to live with you."

Clopin and I exchanged nervous glances. In a slow voice, obviously choosing his words carefully, he answered, "After her father was erm…hanged, she fell asleep in my tent while I went off to help someone. Uh…the next morning, she tried to escape and er…"

"Liar!" Frollo cried out, mistaking the Kings hesitation for speaking carefully as lying.

"N-no, actually, he's…telling the truth." I looked away. Frollo downed a glass of whiskey.

"Kara, what…" Clopin started before the doors bursts open. Little Aimée and Joseph ran inside screaming. We all winced at how their cries for their mothers echoed sharply.

Picking up Aimée, I glanced at Kara who held Joseph's hand, unable to pick him up as well. Clopin stood and held him while he went off talking at lightning speed. Frollo came up next to me and raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong, sweetie?" He asked his crying daughter.

She pointed at the guards and said, "Monsters!"

Raising an eyebrow, I looked over at the two sheepish looking guards and glared. (The two who tried stealing Esmeralda's money.) Speaking in a very uncharacteristic cold tone, I handed Aimée to her father and pointed at them. "You two, come here now!" Everyone stopped crying and talking, watching me.

"Why does my daughter say you two are monsters?" I questioned, crossing my arms.

"Uh…because she's…lying?" The fat one said. Without realizing it, my rage took control and I slapped him.

"Don't you dare say my innocent child is lying. I know very well about you two baboons, you two are monsters! Explain what she really meant, now!"

The one with the mustache answered, "…The boy and her ran out of the room laughing and we…scared them by waving our swords around and covering our faces."

Silence.

The silence was so thick and long that it almost hurt.

Another two guards walked in, waiting instructions. "Take these two to the dungeons and keep them locked up until we say otherwise." I ordered through gritted teeth.

When the "monster" guards were taken away, I looked over at Aimée and Joseph. Smiling, I said, "I think your fathers will tuck you into bed while your mothers clean up a bit."

Frollo and Clopin obeyed me, a little shocked at my coldness. Kara didn't say anything as we cleared the glasses but I knew she was wondering about my order.

When everyone got in their rooms, I dragged Frollo into our bed and sighed. "We'll let those idiots go in a few days." I murmured sleepy. He simply chuckled.

"You sounded like me back there."

"…Well no one messes with my daughter and claims they were lying." He just chuckled again.

* * *

Yeah, random parts thrown in there. Anyway, review please! 


	12. Chapter 12

"Claude?" I whispered softly, poking my husband's nose. He snored. It was noon and the only reason everyone had let us oversleep was the fact that Frollo was rather grumpy the last few days. Okay, considering last nights incident so was I but still!

"Claude, get up." My voice was soft and song like tune. Frollo snored and turned away from me. Glaring dully, I cleared my throat and leaned forward, muttering seductively in his ear, "Claude, sweetie, get up please…" When he swatted at me, I shouted, "FROLLO, JAKE JUST SHOWED UP NAKED AND HE MARRIED ESMERALDA'S GOAT!"

He flipped off the bed, shouting and looking around frantically, "What?! Where?! Esmeralda's goat? When?!"

Giggling, I slid off the bed and kissed his cheek, "Good afternoon to you too, my love." As I left to dress, I heard him grumbling something about my annoying habit of waking him so rudely.

"M'Lady! The guards, they have word about Tetherman!" The maid ran in our room, looking pale. Forgetting the torture weapon called a corset, I jogged over to where two men held a note. Frollo leaned over me, reading it as well.

It read, _"I'll be at the spot where you first sang."_

Clopin and Kara came running inside, startled by the news. "What happened?"

"Apparently Jake will be where I first sang. Where was that…the Feast of Fools!" I exclaimed, stomping my foot.

Kara frowned, looking worried. "I will come with you to make sure he doesn't…"

"No, you will stay here." Clopin said in a very stern manner which I rarely heard before.

"What?! Why? Lavender…"

"Lavender has me and Claude. You need to sit and rest; remember you are pregnant? Watch over the kids."

The red eyed wife of his glared daggers. "Fine, but you owe me."

* * *

While a few guards, Claude, and Clopin were traveling and searching the normal place of the Feast of Fools, I stood behind and looked around. There was no sign of life here so maybe…maybe it was a trick.

"Lavender…" Frollo wrapped his arms around me, making sure no one was watching.

Smiling weakly, I kissed his cheek, "Find anything?"

"Sadly no, but this is where you first sang so he must be hiding."

Glancing around the empty place, I saw Clopin and something snapped in my mind. "Clopin, where was it my mother first sang?"

He walked over to me, a little confused. "On the end of 12th street where she met your father. But the note said you, not your…"

"I have my mother's blood meaning in some weird way, I am her." I gasped out, furious with myself that I didn't think it before.

We ran to 12th street, cursing under our breaths. The sun that had once blocked our vision was now hiding behind clouds. "Ironic timing for a storm, wouldn't you say?" I smirked at Frollo.

He ordered some men to search the buildings, too busy and furious to notice what I said. The wind picked up, blowing the ends of my dark blue dress and my black hair around me. Closing my eyes, I concentrated on where Jake would be hiding. Thunder crackled in the distance, the wind whispering in my ear. Where could he be?

"Lavender…you look just like Lilac…" I heard Clopin's voice next to me. Startled, I glanced up at him and stared.

"I…do?"

Idea time! Walking over to the exact end of 12th street, I inhaled slowly. If Jake's mind was as twisted as we believed, he would mistake me for the ghost of my mother and perhaps come out of his hiding place.

The wind carried Frollo's worried questions and Clopin's impressed voice past me but I didn't hear them. Slowly to the beat of my own music, I danced. It was a neither fast nor seductive dance, just a slow peaceful one against the raging storm.

_"When the light begins to fade & shadows form across the sea, one bright star in the evening sky. Your love's light leads me on my way._

_There's a dream that will not sleep, a burning hope that will not die, so I must go now with the wind and leave you waiting in the tide._

_Time to fly, time to touch the sky; one voice along, a haunting cry. One song, one star burning bright, may it carry me through darkest nights._

_Rain comes over the gray hills and on the air, a soft goodbye. Hear the song that I sing to you when the time has come to fly._

_When I leave and take the wind and find the land that faith will bring, the brightest star in the evening sky is yours to find for me."_

Opening my violet eyes, I glanced around, the wind calm and the dark clouds gone. Where was…

Something hit me in the back of the head, sending me into darkness.

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Soft Goodbye by Celtic Women 


	13. Chapter 13

Jake Tetherman was the first thing I saw when I awoke. I was in a barn, the same barn I assumed Clopin had been in. My wrist were tied behind my back, my ankles tied together. Well…I'm screwed.

"Lavender…did you honestly think I would give myself up so easily?" He asked in that sickening voice.

Shrugging, I answered, "Actually yeah, I did."

He sneered and was pacing back and forth, his hair clinging to his sweat covered face. "I saw you dancing…and singing. You're just like your mother; your voice, your smile, your hair, your body. She sang that song when that soldier Arthur found her. He forced her into marriage…she didn't deserve that pain. But now she will pay. That bastard Arthur will pay. You will pay."

I looked around, wishing silently Claude would appear out of no where and rescue me. It wasn't going to happen but hey, a girl can daydream, right? "My mother loved my father! She wasn't forced into…" I started saying.

He punched the wall next to me. "Shut up! As if it wasn't bad enough for her to be trapped in a one sided love marriage, she was raped! And then the Court of Miracles, all those gypsies that I once knew turned on me! They said I was the crazy one!"

Glaring dully, I stated, "Have you looked in a mirror lately?"

Jake slapped me, "Shut up!"

He took out a knife and sharpened it; obviously it was the one he was going to kill me with. Thinking fast, I said, "Jake don't you think my mother would be sad if you killed me? I'm sure she liked you as a friend, and perhaps she was forced into the marriage but perhaps she loved my father. Don't you think if you killed her only daughter who she loved dearly, wouldn't she be sad? You knew her more than I did, wasn't she against killing and violence?"

Apparently he had thought of this all before, "You were born in sin, you deserve to die. I'm saving your soul! Your mother never loved that man, she loved me but he trapped her into marriage!"

"Maybe…Lilac married Arthur to protect you. Think about it Jake; if he knew my mother loved you, he would have killed you. Maybe she did it to protect you." I was getting through to him for he stopped and stared. "Think Jake, maybe she loved you so much, she saw the only option as marrying him to keep you alive."

"But she never told me she loved me!" He shouted, shaking with the knife.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared right now. "There had to be a reason Jake! Perhaps she thought if she told you, you'd fight for her freedom and die. She was protecting you Jake; she never meant to harm you. What would killing her only daughter do? It would make her sad! You knew her better than me Jake, but I know for a fact that she loved everyone around her. She loved you and protected you. If you kill me, her blood, then you might have as well killed her. I am her; you said so in the note!

"You said in the note yourself, where I first sang; that meant where my mother first sang. You said I look like her, I act like her, I sound like her, I dance like her; I am her! Killing me is like killing Lilac, don't you see?" When I finally stopped, I felt an overwhelming sense of dread in my heart.

He was crying, pacing once more. Horses could be heard outside, apparently Claude and his men were here. "Jake, release me and you won't be killed."

Jake stared at me and knelt before me, a hand resting on my cheek. The doors burst open; soldiers had their arrows aimed at him yet Claude didn't say to shoot yet. Jake's gaze was full of insanity, sorrow, and regret. Stroking my hair, he stood up and smiled. "Lilac…" He whispered softly. Was he seeing me as my mother or her spirit?

He turned and looked at everyone, his eyes falling on Claude. "I'm sorry about all this…" His voice was just above a whisper. With the knife, he raised it in the air and I screamed…he stabbed himself in the heart.

Tears fell freely from my eyes as I gaped in shock. Frollo untied me and helped me stand. Pulling me away from the horrible sight, I cried.

When we got back to Clopin and Kara, I said nothing. I walked into my room and sat on the window, staring outside for the longest time. I was crying…crying for the man who terrorized us…who stole away my daughter's first few months on Earth with me.


	14. Chapter 14

Did Mother really love Jake? Was there really some twisted love triangle? Did my father force mother into marriage? Am I a product of rape? Did the betrayal of the Court of Miracles, the only family he had known, send Jake over the edge? Could I forgive him for terrorizing us all this time...after what's happened to him?

Or did he see everything in his own little way? Did he twist and turn events to make them please him? Perhaps he loved mother so much that because she didn't love him back, because she was smitten with someone else who was richer and handsomer than himself, perhaps he felt…so angry…that his hatred corrupted him. That pushed him over sanity. That made him want the offspring of Lilac Hellrose dead. Maybe it was his anger and hatred that developed into suicide…to once again be with my mother.

That led to the same question; did mother love him as he loved her?

As I stroll through the graveyard and church of Notre Dame, I can't help but wonder if father was really that bad of a person. He was captain…of course he had promised me to Judge Frollo but it all turned out good. He protected his family and friends and even people he didn't know. Father couldn't have been that bad because unlike more guards and soldiers, he didn't have a prejudice against gypsies…he married one. But Jake had claimed that it was a forced marriage. Was it true?

Looking up at the sky, I allowed a tear to slide down my face. I wanted answers…

* * *

"Claude…" I started, getting interrupted as he pulled me through the streets.

"I was thinking if we did buy…"

"Claude I'm pregnant." I bluntly stated.

He seemed unfazed. Was that good? "…That's wonderful, my dear; now anyway; if we buy a house instead of staying in that…I'm sorry, love, please repeat what you just said."

"I am pregnant." I emphasized each word.

He nodded carefully, "That's what I thought you said. Now then, the house would have to be near the Palace for work and…you're pregnant?!" I grinned…same old Claude.

* * *

Holding her baby Snow, Kara grabbed Clopin and pulled him down a bit. A few days ago, Kara had her child at last. Although the child had her father's black hair, she had red eyes so in honor of her dead sister, she named her Snow.

I looked over with curiosity glittering in my eyes, holding Claude's hand. Aimée was running after Joseph, too happy to care about the adults.

A few moments passed as Clopin's handsome dark face turned slightly white. He looked calm and stood straight as a stick. His twig like arms was crossed, looking thoughtful.

"…You okay?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kara looked relieved at his calmness.

With a nod, he closed his eyes. As if he was hit by a brick, he shouted with huge eyes at his wife, "YOU'RE PREGNANT AGAIN?!?!?" Claude and I looked at each other and laughed.

"I suppose this isn't a good time to tell you both I'm pregnant as well?" I grinned, watching Clopin fall to the ground in a dead faint. Frollo laughed fully at this and kissed my forehead.

* * *

I'm thinking of making another story following this. Summary: Aimée is now 15 years old and she searches the town for the man she wishes to marry. Frollo wants to make it an arranged marriage while Lavender objects. While she's roaming with her dearest friend Joseph, she finds her grandmothers journal.

Something like that lol.


End file.
